Forever yours I am always on your side
by Integral Hellsing
Summary: Das ist eine Fanfic, die in der Zeit der Serie spielt, direkt nach Order 9 und 10. Sie hält sich nicht an die Vorgaben der Serie, sondern fängt nur damit an und entwickelt sich dann von der Serie weg.


**Forever yours**  
I am always on your side

Alucard stand neben der Liege auf der Integra operiert worden war. Er schaute hinab auf seine schlafende Herrin. Sie war so erschreckend Blass und wirkte so zerbrechlich. Ihr Hals war bandagiert genauso wie ihr Bauch. Sie würde Wochen nicht laufen können. Das alles war nur seine Schuld. Hätte er sich nicht so ablenken lassen, würde sie jetzt nicht hier liegen. Zaghaft berührte er mit einem seiner behandschuhten Finger ihre Wange. Ihre Haut war so weich und zart. Als er gemerkt hatte was passiert war, wurde ihm wieder schlagartig bewusst warum er ihr diente. Warum er so ausgerastet war. Warum er sich so um sie sorgte. Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie seitdem er sie das erste mal gesehen hatte. Dennoch musste immer was passieren das er schmerzlich dran erinnert wurde, das er sie wohl nie haben konnte. Er liebte es in ihrer Nähe zu sein, mit ihr zu sprechen, einfach ihre Anwesenheit reichte ihm schon. Aber sie jetzt so zu sehen ertrug er kaum. Sonst war sie so stark und jetzt so schwach.

Zwei Assistenzärzte klopften höflich an der großen Tür und betraten leise den Raum. Alucard hatte sie schon vorher gespürt, schon seitdem sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Ihm entging seit dem Vorfall nichts. Nichtmal eine Fliege blieb unbemerkt. Die zwei Männer traten an Integras Liege. Alucard wollte an ihrer Seite bleiben also trat er ein paar Schritte von Integras Liege zurück. Damit die zwei Assistenzärzte sie in ihr Zimmer bringen konnten. Alucard folgte ihnen auf dem Weg und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Wenn einer ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen wollte, würde er jeden sofort in Stücke reisen. Keiner würde sie noch einmal anfassen ohne das er es nicht mitkam. Sie gehörte ihm und nur ihm. Er beobachtete jeden der Schritte der Assistenzärzte aufs genauste. Als die Assistenzärzte Integra behutsam auf ihr Bett gelegt hatten und sie zugedeckt hatten, erschien Walter in der Tür. Er ließ sie passieren und trat dann ins Zimmer. Er stellte sich neben Alucard und betrachtete Integra mit besorgter Miene. Auch ihm fiel ihre Blässe auf. Ihre Bettwäsche war strahlend Weiß und so stach ihre Blasse Hautfarbe noch mehr hervor. Aber wenigstens hatte sie es so bequemer, dachte sich Alucard. Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander und schauten auf Integra hinab. Alucard wusste nicht was er tun konnte, er hätte alles so gern rückgängig gemacht, er war mächtig. Der mächtigste und einzig wahre Vampir auf dieser Welt. Aber die Zeit kontrollieren und beherrschen, dass konnte Selbst er nicht, zu seinem Leidwesen. Für Integra hätte er alles getan, nur um sie nicht so Schwach sehen zu müssen. „Es tut mir leid. So leid." Flüsterte Alucard zu Walter gewandt. Walter blickte ohne Unterbrechung Integra an. „Mich trifft genauso die Schuld." Antwortete er Alucard. Walter hatte sich seit dem Vorfall genau die gleichen Vorwürfe wie Alucard gemacht. Warum hatte er die Schwarze Magie nicht bemerkt? Warum hatte er nicht gemerkt das etwas nicht stimmte? Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst? Warum? Warum nur? Er verstand es nicht. Er verzweifelte fast. Er musste doch etwas tun können um ihr zu helfen. Wenn er weiter hier blieb würde er nur weiter daran erinnert das er als ihr Butler und Ersatzvater ein Versager war. Es graute ihm davor, wenn sie aufwachte. Sie würde sofort wieder an ihre Arbeit wollen. Wie immer, selbst als sie mal hohes Fieber hatte vor Jahren hatte man sie nur mit Mühe und Not im Bett behalten können. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein er konnte ja ihre Arbeit erledigen, so hatte sie wenigstens nicht so viel zu tun wenn sie nicht von der Arbeit abzubringen war. „Ich werde mich mal an ihre Arbeit machen, ich will nicht, dass sie wenn sie wieder mit der Arbeit anfängt so viel zu tun hat." Alucard nickte und sah Walter noch zu wie er noch Integras Bettdecke Glattstrich und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und dann aus dem Zimmer ging. Irgendwie bewunderte Alucard Walter. Ihm fiel immer etwas nützliches ein um Integra Arbeit zu ersparen oder ihr zu Helfen. Aber was war mit ihm? Er erledigte Aufträge und beschützte sie. Beim Beschützen hatte er haushoch versagt. Er war froh das sie es schaffen würde, denn wenn sie gestorben wäre, hätte er es nicht ertragen können. Er diente freiwillig einem Menschen den er liebte und war zu Blöd zu merken wie sie in eine Falle lief. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über sich selber. Alucard Blick viel auf den Stuhl am Ende des Raumes, er könnte ja die Nacht über bei ihr bleiben. Sie würde eh erst morgen aufwachen, und da war er schon längst wieder unten in seinem Sarg. Den, wenn sie ihn in ihren Räumen vorfinden würde, da wäre er sich sicher sie würde ihn bestimmt einen Kopf kürzer machen. Alucard holte sich den Stuhl, der am Ende des Raumes stand, und stellte ihn neben ihr Bett. Gemütlich ließ er sich darauf sinken. Er würde die Nacht an ihrer Seite verbringen. Aufträge gab es keine, und somit hatte er Zeit genug. Durch die Schlafmittel schlief sie ruhig und friedlich. Alucard beobachtete sie. Er musste bei ihrem Anblick lächeln so ruhig, entspannt und friedlich sah man sie nur selten, wenn dann nur schlafend. Er würde sich diesen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht gern öfters wünschen. Den das ließ sie nur noch schöner erscheinen. Nicht das sie ohne nicht schön gewesen wäre. Sie war das Schönste weibliche Wesen das er je auf dieser Welt gesehen hatte. Ihre weichen langen mondscheinhellen Haare waren einfach nur ein Traum. Ihre strahlend tiefblaue Augen raubten jedem der sie ansah der Atem. Er hatte die Vermutung, wenn man lang genug diese Augen ansah, konnte man sich für immer in ihnen verlieren. Es fühlte sich zumindest immer so für ihn an, wenn sie ihn ansah oder er sie. Diese Augen waren einfach nur Wunderschön. Atemberaubend schön. Dann ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte sehr feine weiche Gesichtszüge, weiche Haut und diesen Goldbraunen Schimmer. Ihr Körper war so gut durchtrainiert das er bestimmt kein Gramm fett hatte. Aber auch ohne ihre regelmäßiges Training war sie schön schlank. Ihre Figur war ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Traum. Alucard schätzte das jeder Mann der ihr begegnete sie für das attraktivste Wesen auf dieser Welt hielt. Selbst in ihren Anzügen konnte sie ihre Attraktivität nicht verbergen. Mit anderen Worten sie war eine wahrhaft exotische Schönheit. Genauso schön wie ihr Äußeres war auch ihr Charakter. Sie war Stur und dickköpfig und würde für ihre Überzeugung sogar sich selbst Opfern. Er war sicher das sie das ohne zu zögern tun würde, wenn es nötig wäre. Sie lebte einfach nur nach ihren eigenen Regeln und Prinzipien. Sie ließ sich von niemanden beeinflussen und machte ihre Entscheidung nie von ihren Gefühlen abhängig. Sie war ein starker Charakter für den er sie nur wieder mal bewundern konnte. Und jetzt lag dieses Engelhafte Wesen in ihrem Bett von einem dünnen Lacken bedeckt, das ihre Figur nur noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Alucard blieb die gesamte Nacht an ihrer Seite und beobachtete sie. Da er von ihr nie genug bekam, konnte er Stunden ihr bei irgendwas zusehen ohne das ihm Langweilig wurde. Genauso wie jetzt. Die gesamte Nacht hatte er so zugebracht. Am morgen war er aufgestanden hätte sich stumm von ihr verabschiedet und war in seinen Sarg verschwunden.

Der Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster und verursachte kleine dumpfe Donggeräusche, die sich durch das gesamte Anwesen zogen. Seit dem frühen Morgenstunden regnete es in Strömen. Walter öffnete langsam die Tür zu Integras Zimmer und schaute hinein. Integra schlief noch immer. Wie schön, dachte er. Viel Schlaf ist Gesund. Und den hatte sie zur Zeit bitter nötig. Leise um sie nicht zu wecken lief er durch ihr Zimmer und öffnete die Vorhänge. Er wusste sie liebte Regen. Das war bei ihr schon seit der Kindheit so. Sie hatte Stunden den Regen beobachten können und seinen Geräuschen lauschen. Der Regen hatte so was wie eine faszinierende beruhigende Wirkung. Walter stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus er konnte ihre Faszination verstehen. Seufzend wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und steuerte auf das Bett zu. Er schaute sich Integra gründlich an. Sie lag noch genauso wie gestern. Auf dem Rücken mit ihrem Bettlacken bedeckt. Ihre Gesichtfarbe war zwar etwas dunkler geworden, aber im Gegensatz zu früher immer noch erschreckend blass. Er hoffte das sie bald wieder fit wäre, den das Land brauchte sie. Genauso wie er. Sie war immer sein kleines Mädchen gewesen und das würde sie auch immer bleiben. Langsam zog er das Lacken etwas höher, da er nicht wollte das sie fror. Durch den Regen war es ziemlich kühl. Er strich ihr noch leicht über die Wange, bevor er sich zum gehen wandte um für sie eine Decke zu suchen. Im Schrank fand er eine. Er breitete sie sofort über Integra aus. Eigentlich wollte er noch Feuer im Kamin machen, musste aber zugeben das er keine Streichhölzer bei sich hatte. Und Integras Sachen nach ihrem Feuerzeug durchsuchen wollte er nicht. Also, entschloss er sich in die Küche zu gehen und dort welche zu holen.

Integra kam langsam zu sich. Etwas träge öffnete sie die Augen. Sie brauchte eine Weile um sich zu orientieren. Sie lag in ihrem Zimmer in ihrem Bett. Irgendwie paradox. Das sie Angst gehabt hatte nicht in ihrem Zimmer aufzuwachen. Etwas zögerlich tastete sie nach dem Verband an ihrem Hals und am Bauch. Die Verletzungen brannten wie die Hölle. Ein Knarren erschreckte sie und sie schaute zur Tür. Walter stand in der Tür und lächelte sie freudig an. Es freute in ungemein das sie wach war. Er merkte das Integra etwas sagen wollte. „Lady Integra bitte schont eure Stimme das tut eurem Hals nicht gut. Und tut euch nur mehr weh." Beeilte er sich ihr zu sagen. Integra passte das ganz und gar nicht. Wie sollte sie eine Organisation leiten, ohne Reden zu können. Sicher Alucard las eh immer ihre Gedanken. Walter kannte sie lang genug und verstand sie auch ohne Worte. Integra wollte lieber nicht rausfinden wie ihr Hals noch mehr Schmerzen konnte. Also versuchte sie sich aufzurichten. Aber der Versuch scheiterte. Die Bauchverletzung tat ihr zu weh. Walter eilte zu ihr und half ihr. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Walter reichte ihr nachdem sie saß ihre Brille. Walter beobachtete wie sie ihre Brille aufsetzte. Hoffentlich will sie nicht sofort wieder arbeiten, dachte er sich. Das würde ihr nicht gut tun. Sie war dafür noch nicht fit genug. Mit schrecken bemerkte er, wie sie anstallten machte aus dem Bett zu kommen. Warum musste er sie nur so gut kennen, um zu wissen das sich das bewahrheiten würde. Er drückte Integra sanft wieder zurück in die Kissen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie jetzt wieder Arbeiten wollte. Krankheit war für Integra keine Entschuldigung, die Arbeit liegen zu lassen. Sie würde selbst noch Arbeiten, wenn sie schwerer Verletzt wäre. Auch wenn ihre Verletzungen ungemein weh taten. Aber davon würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie schob Walters Hände von ihren Schultern und probierte wieder aus dem Bett zu schlüpfen. Nichts würde sie vom Arbeiten abhalten. Walter gab nach, sie war genauso wie ihr Vater. Er hatte sich auch nie von der Arbeit abhalten lassen. Er drückte sie sanft wieder zurück in ihr Bett. „Ich werde euch ein Dienstmädchen schicken das euch beim Umziehen hilft." Integra war damit einverstanden. Das konnte er an ihrem Verhalten spüren. Da sie keine ablehnenden Gesten machte. Walter deckte sie wieder zu und verließ den Raum auf der Suche nach einem der Dienstmädchen.

Alucard tauchte in ihrem Zimmer auf. Er wollte nach ihr sehen. Er hatte den gesamten Tag kaum geschlafen. Jede Sekunde hatte er an sie gedacht. Jede Sekunde hatte er sich vorwürfe gemacht. Jedes mal, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte er sie gesehen. Auf dieser Trage, so Blass und schwach. Alucard schaute zum Bett, entsetzen breitete sich in ihm aus. Es war leer. Hatte er schon wieder versagt. Wo war sie nur? Panisch rannte er den Flur entlang, direkt auf ihr Büro zu. Ohne anzuhalten glitt er durch die Wand hindurch. Als er sie hinter ihrem Bürotisch sah, war er augenblicklich erleichtert. Ihr Kopf war auf die Tischplatte gesunken. Er hatte sie schon oft schlafend in ihrem Büro vorgefunden. Aber um diese Uhrzeit? Es war doch erst 5 Uhr abends. Alucard ging um den Tisch herum stellte sich direkt neben sie. Er bemerkte den Rollstuhl in dem sie saß. Offensichtlich hatte sie Walter dazu gebracht sie arbeiten zu lassen. Irgendwann würde sie ihre Dickköpfigkeit noch umbringen. Er kniete sich vor sie und schaute zu ihr hoch. Ihr Haar war ihr vor das Gesicht gefallen und bedeckte es. Wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, das sie krank war, hätte er es für einen schönen Anblick gehalten. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn. Und sie war wieder unnatürlich Blass. Vorsichtig zog er Integra von dem Tisch weg zurück in den Rollstuhl. Dabei verzog sie etwas im Schlaf das Gesicht. Er zuckte leicht zurück. Offensichtlich hatte sie Schmerzen. Mehr als nur vorsichtig hob er sie aus dem Rollstuhl in seine Arme. Alucard genoss es. Er konnte ihr selten so nahe sein und sie so berühren. Wenn sie wach war, konnte er das nicht. Sie würde das nie erlauben. Ihn wahrscheinlich um zwei Köpfe kürzen. Und jetzt lag sie in seinen Armen. Wie so oft wo sie bei der Arbeite eingeschlafen war. Er öffnete eines seiner Tore und Schritt mit ihr hindurch. So sparte er sich das Rumgelaufe. Vorsichtig schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und legte sie in ihr Bett. Danach machte er sich daran ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen und ihre Jacke. Was sich beim letzteren als etwas schwer herausstellte. Da er Angst hatte, ihr in irgendeiner Weise weh zu tun. Er löste das Kreuz von der Krawatte und legte es auf ihren Nachttisch, die Krawatte folgte. Zuletzt zog er ihr noch sanft die Brille von der Nase und legte sie zu der Krawatte und dem Kreuz. Ihr Gesicht hatte wieder diesen sanften und ruhigen Ausdruck. Sanft deckte er sie zu und setzte sich neben sie. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Er hätte gern ihre Lippen geküsst, aber die Gefahr das sie aufwachte war groß. Den Anfall den sie da bekommen würde, wollte er lieber nicht kennen lernen. Er liebte es sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Aber nie um Dinge die ihm und ihr heilig waren und besonders nicht, wenn sie krank war. Alucard respektierte und liebte sie dafür zu sehr. Er blieb die gesamte Nacht neben ihr sitzen und beobachtete sie. Kurz bevor der Morgen anbrach. Verabschiedete er sich durch einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Wange. Bevor er verschwand hatte er sich noch mal umgedreht und in Gedanken ihr ein „Ich liebe dich mein Engel." geschickt.

Der Abend brach bereits herein und verbreitete sanfte immer größer werdende dunkle Schatten. Müde rieb sich Integra die Augen, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und versuchte sich wieder auf den Bericht, der vor ihr lag zu konzentrieren. Was ihr aber nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Woran zwei Gründe schuld waren. Zum einen hatte sie immer noch Schmerzen am Hals und im Bauch. Zum anderen wegen Alucard. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Alucard sie gestern abend in ihr Bett getragen. Den als sie heute morgen aufgewacht war, war sie nicht wie erwartet im Büro sondern in ihrem Bett. Ihre Krawatte und Kreuz hatte ordentlich auf ihrem Nachttisch gelegen. Warum tat er das, fragte sie sich. Walter tat das ja schließlich auch nicht. Das musste doch einen Grund haben. So lange sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte Alucard das schon getan. Sie konnte noch so sehr darüber nachdenken, sie war noch nie auf eine Erklärung gestoßen. Wie jetzt auch nicht. Alucard blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Das sie wohl nie lösen würde können. In einen Moment war er höflich und charmant und im nächsten trieb er sie fast zur Weißglut. Anschließend erfreute er sich an ihrer Wut. Warum er ihr diente, hätte sie auch gerne mal gewusst, denn das dass Siegel ihn nicht an sie hielt. War ihr schon lange bewusst. Trotzdem diente er ihr. Warum? Aber zwei Fragen quälte sie am allermeisten. Warum war Alucard erst so spät erschienen. Und warum hatte sie die Schwarzmagie nicht gespürt? Sie hätte es doch spüren müssen.

Sie sah Alucard vor sich, als er gemerkt hatte was los war. Pures Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und noch etwas anderes. Was sie nicht deuten konnte. Irgendwas zwischen Angst und Besorgnis. Hatte er etwa Angst um sie gehabt? Irgendwie musste sie bei der Vorstellung schmunzeln, dass Alucard Angst um seine Herrin gehabt hatte. Blödsinn. Das war geradezu lächerlich. Wie kam sie überhaupt auf diese Idee? Sie sollte wirklich mit dem Bericht weiter machen, danach konnte sie ins Bett gehen oder mal wieder was lesen. Es war ja noch früh am Abend. Sie fing an zu lesen. Kam aber diesmal auch nicht viel weiter. Ein kühles Prickeln in ihrem Nacken verriet ihr das sie nicht mehr alleine war. Sie sah von ihrem Bericht auf. Alucard stand direkt neben ihr und schaute sie leicht grinsend an. „Gibt es was für mich zu tun?" fragte er sie. Integra schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Bericht zu. Nach einer Weile sah sie wieder auf. Alucard stand immer noch an der selben Stelle. Er blickte mit seinen rubinroten Augen auf sie herab. Integra erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ist es nicht etwas früh, jetzt schon wieder zu Arbeiten?" fragte er sie. Alucard hätte es lieber gesehen, dass sie noch etwas sich ausruhte. Aber er wusste das sie das nie getan hätte. Ihr Stolz und ihre eisernen Prinzipien verboten es ihr. Wie als eine Antwort blickte sie wieder auf ihren Bericht. Es war merkwürdig, dass sie nicht sprach und zudem völlig ungewohnt. Er lauschte gern ihrer Stimme. Aber durch die Wunde am Hals, musste Sprechen äußerst Schmerzhaft sein. Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten, deswegen verzichtete er auf seine Stichelleihen. Den irgendwann hätte er sie zum Explodieren gebracht und dann hätte sie ihn bestimmt angebrüllt. Er kannte sie lange genug um zu wissen, wie er es anstellen musste damit sie explodierte. Er spürte und sah dabei ihre Leidenschaft. Alucard war bisher noch keinem Menschen begegnet der so voller Leidenschaft war, wie sie. Einer der Gründe weswegen er sie so sehr liebte. Er wollte nicht das sie jetzt wieder arbeitete. Sie war noch nicht in der Verfassung. Ihr Körper war schon total ausgelaucht und oft genug war sie in den letzten Stunden kurz mal eingedöst. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr den Bericht aus der Hand. „Der Mond ist heute besonders schön." Mit diesen Worten schob er sie mit dem Rollstuhl auf den Balkon.

Er schob Integra an das Steingelände das den Balkon umgab und einen herrlichen Blick auf den Mond gab. Er stellte sich neben sie. Die erste Zeit hatten sie nur schweigend den Mond angestarrt. Alucard wusste das Integra den Mond genauso liebte wie er. „Der Mond ist schön." Sprach er in Gedanken zu Integra. Integra verstand ihn und antwortete ihm auf die gleich art und Weise in Gedanken. „Ja, das ist er." Alucard wartete noch eine Weile „Du weist das du deine Gesundheit gefährdest, besonders da du noch keinen Erben hast. Ist das äußerst Leichtsinnig." Integra versteifte sich leicht und schenkte ihm einen Blick den er gut genug von ihr kannte. „Das geht dich nichts an." Antwortete sie ihm in Gedanken. Alucard grinste sie an. „Du könntest es so einfach haben. Nie Angst haben zu sterben. Sich nicht um einen Erben kümmern." Alucard schaute sie prüfend an. Ihre Miene war so eiskalt wie immer bis auf den tödlichen Blick den sie ihm zuwarf. „Nicht für alle Zeit der Welt." War ihre Antwort. Alucard seufzte. „Wann akzeptiert ihr Menschen endlich das ihr uns Vampiren nur als Nahrung dient. Und sonst nur überflüssig seid. Außer ihr entflieht dem Menschsein." Den Blick dem sie ihm jetzt zuwarf. Ließ ihm verstummen. Ihm dämmerte was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte. „Wenn ich ja so überflüssig bin kann ich ja gehen. Da ich dir ja offensichtlich nur als Nahrung diene. Zumindest weis ich jetzt warum du immer in meiner Nähe bist." Sie drehte sich mit ihrem Rollstuhl um und rollte den Balkon zu ihrem Zimmer entlang. Alucard wollte ihr folgen. Hielt aber inne. Wie hatte er nur so etwas sagen können? Warum hatte er so was überhaupt von sich gegeben. Er wusste doch ganz genau, wie sie auf so etwas reagierte. Und das er Menschen nur als Nahrung betrachtete, war etwas übertrieben. Besonders auf Integra bezogen, er würde ihr niemals etwas antun können. Das würde ihm sein Herz brechen. Alucard blickte zum Mond hoch. „Ich hoffe sie verzeiht mir meine Fehler, meine Ungeschicktheit, und erkennt irgendwann das ihr Schicksal an meiner Seite ist."

Integra knallte mehr als Wütend ihr Buch zurück auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte probiert zu lesen. Aber sie musste immer wieder an die Sache auf dem Balkon denken. Und an Alucards Satz. „Menschen waren nur Nahrung." Sie teilte seine Meinung ganz und gar nicht. Menschen hatten Stolz. Sie mussten kein Blut als Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Sie waren keine niederen Kreaturen. Aber was brachte es, sich über einen Satz von einem Vampir Gedanken zu machen. Von einem Vampir. Das war ja die Höhe. Sie zog sich mit Mühe die Schuhe aus. Da sie sich nicht bücken konnte. Schaffte es aber trotzdem. Wenigstens ein Problem weniger dachte sie sich und rollte sich rüber zu ihrem Bett. Sie ergriff die Bettdecke und wollte sie zurück ziehen. Merkte aber das sie sich wohl etwas strecken würde müssen. Sie probierte es zuckte aber zusammen als der Schmerz in ihr explodierte und sie fast dachte den Verstand zu verlieren. Also lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und wartete bis der Schmerz nachließ bevor sie einen weiteren Versuch startete. Als sie die Decke ergriffen hatte, sah sie eine weiß Behandschuhte Hand die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und die ihre umfasste. Sanft nahm ihr die Hand die Decke weg. Integra drehte sich erstaunt um. Alucard stand direkt hinter ihr. Ihr erstaunen wich ihrer Wut. Sie versuchte ihm wieder die Decke abzunehmen. In Gedanken sagte sie ihm „Lass das, dass kann ich selber. Verschwinde einfach.". Alucard zog die Decke zurück ohne auf Integras versuche sie wieder zu bekommen einzugehen. Er beugte sich runter bis er ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr war. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Verzeih mir!" flüsterte er ihr zu. Integra war es neu das Alucard sich mal für etwas bei ihr entschuldigte. Besonders das er sich überhaupt entschuldigte. Warum eigentlich? Ihm konnte es ja egal sein, was mit ihr war. Sie war ja nur ein Mensch. Für ihn wahrscheinlich gleich zustellend mit einer Kakerlake. Integra wurde mit ihrem Rollstuhl umgedreht. Alucard stützte seine Hände auf die lehnen und sah sie an. „Das stimmt nicht und das weist du. Hör auf so was zu denken." Integra schaute Alucard nicht an. „Warum tust du so was dann?" dachte sie. Alucard kniete sich vor sie. „Ich bin eben ein Idiot", gab er ihr als antwort. „Du bist total müde. Geh ins Bett.". Integra nickte nur und versuchte sich die Jacke auszuziehen. Alucard half ihr. Er spürte es das alles zerrte unglaublich an ihren Kräften. Sie versuchte sich das Kreuz an ihre Krawatte und die Krawatte zu entfernen, brauchte dafür aber eine Ewigkeit. Als sie, sie endlich ab bekommen hatte und sie weg legen wollte sah sie das Alucard seine Hand vor ihre hielt. Er wollte offenbar es weg räumen. Sie zögerte ein bisschen bevor sie es ihm gab. Er legte beides genauso ordentlich wie sie jedes Mal morgens vorgefunden hatte, wenn er sie ins Bett brachte auf ihren Nachttisch. Sie fragte sich echt langsam immer öfters, was das sollte. Besonders in letzter Zeit viel sein Verhalten auf. Warum tut er das nur? Fragte sie sich. Alucard stellte sich nachdem er es weg geräumt hatte neben sie und schaute auf sie herunter bevor er sich vor sie kniete und ihr sanft die Handschuhe auszog. „In meiner Aufgabe dich zu beschützen hab ich versagt. Das will ich wieder gut machen." Er strich ihr sanft über die Finger. Ihre Hände steckten tagsüber nur in Handschuhen. Sie verbargen ihre unglaublich zarten, schlanken Hände. Integra war sichtlich erschöpft, er spürte es. Vorsichtig hob er sie aus dem Rollstuhl und trug sie die wenigen Meter zu ihrem Bett. Langsam setzte er sie auf die weiche Oberfläche ab. Integra drehte sich nachdem sie lag auf die Seite. Mit den rücken zu Alucard. Sie griff nach der Decke. Doch Alucard war schneller er deckte sie zu und setzt sich neben sie. Er spürte schon wie sie langsam einschlief. Er legte seinen rechten Arm um sie. Sanft ließ er die Hand über ihren Arm zu ihrer Hand Gleiten. Fuhr über ihre zarten schmalen Finger und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie schien noch nicht zu schlafen den sie bewegte sich leicht. „Alucard, was machst du?" fragte sie ihn Gedanklich. „Nichts", war seine Antwort. Er spürte wie Integra ihre Finger um seine Hand schloss und langsam in den Schlaf abdriftete. Als sie tief schlief legte sie komischerweise ihre andere Hand noch auf seine, in der er schon ihre andere Hand hielt.

Er schaute ihr zu. Das Haar war ihr vor das Gesicht gefallen. Er fragte sich immer noch wieso er ihr so was an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er hoffte das sie ihm wirklich verziehen hatte.

Die Sonne ging sogar schon auf. Er hatte sich die gesamte Nacht über nicht bewegt. Da er nicht wollte, das sie aufwachte. Langsam regte sie sich. Vorsichtig strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah so schön aus, so friedlich. Integra wurde von der Berührung wach. Sie schaute sich etwas überrascht um. Alucard saß immer noch neben ihr. Er konnte die frage förmlich in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Er bewegte sanft seine Hand. „Ich konnte nicht weg." Erklärte er ihr Grinsend. Sie schaute auf ihre Hände hinab die Alucard Hand umschlossen. Blitzartig lies sie seine Hand los. „Willst du schon aufstehen oder weiter schlafen?" fragte er sie. Integra konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte die gesamte Nacht Alucards Hand gehabt. Gott sei dank war nicht mehr passiert. Noch mal Glück gehabt schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, versuchte sie aus dem Bett zu kommen. Alucard schaute ihr zu. Wartete aber nicht lange und packte sie, hob sie hoch. Und trug sie zum Rollstuhl. Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr „Schönen Tag noch meine Herrin." und verschwand im Schatten. Sie starrte noch auf die Stelle wo Alucard bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Er war und blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Mysterium Alucard. Erst beleidigte er sie, dann entschuldigte er sich und zuletzt kümmerte er sich um sie. Sie verstand ihn nicht. Aber offensichtlich hatte es ihm wirklich leid getan, das er sie beleidigt hatte.

Ein paar Tage später.

Alucard rannte panisch durch die Gänge. Wo war sie nur? Sie konnte doch nicht weg sein. Sie musste hier doch irgendwo sein. Alucard lief schon seit 10 Minuten durch die Gänge. Die Vampire waren leicht zu besiegen gewesen. Alle waren aus dem Gebäude noch rausgekommen. Außer einer Person, seiner Herrin. Sie war nicht raus gekommen es kam ihm so vor als wäre sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Er hatte Angst. Große Angst. Angst davor das er sie Tod finden würde. Er konnte es kaum fassen, er hatte doch erst vor kurzen seine Pflicht nicht erfüllt und jetzt schon wieder. Warum nur? Wenn ihr jetzt was passiert war, das konnte er sich nie verzeihen. Alucard du bist so was von ein Idiot, schallte er sich selber. Er rannte in ihr Büro. Leer. Er knallte die Türe hastig zu und rannte hoch in den zweiten stock. Ihr Zimmer war auch leer. Mist. Wenn er sie doch nur bloss nur fühlen konnte. Er rannte runter in den Keller vielleicht war sie ja irgendwo. Die Türen der Bibliothek schlugen auf als er auf sie zurannte. Er rannte bis in die Mitte und sah sich um. Ein riesiges Loch konnte man in der Wand sehen. Aber sehen konnte er sie nicht. Vielleicht war sie in den unterirdischen Gänge. Er drehte sich um und rannte wieder aus der Bibliothek. Die letzten Stufen sprang er fast und lief den dunklen Gang entlang. Am Ende des Flures konnte er etwas auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Um so näher er kam, umso deutlicher konnte er die langen hellen Haare sehen. Panisch rannte er zu ihr. Er rief ihren Namen doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Integra lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und ihr Haar lag wirr um sie herum. Alucard kniete sich neben sie und drehte sie vorsichtig um und zog sie in seine Arme. „Integra", rief er erneut. Doch sie reagierte nicht. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Haut war kreidebleich. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie noch lebte. Auch wenn sie im sterben lag. Ihr Anzug war nicht mehr dunkel grün sondern schwarz vom vielen Blut. Alucard hob sie etwas hoch um ihr besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Mit der linken Hand hob er ihren Kopf an und legte sein Gesicht an ihre Wange. „Integra", flüsterte er traurig. Er hatte sie gefunden, aber er kam zu spät. Tränen aus Blut liefen über seine Wangen. Warum nur hatte er mit den Vampiren noch etwas spielen müssen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Haar. Warum nur. Warum war er nicht bei ihr geblieben. Sie starb. Wegen ihm. In seinen Armen. Auch wenn sie davon nichts mehr mitbekommen würde. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr runter und küsste ihre Lippen, die noch nie geküsst wurden. Sie waren so weich und zart. Und schmeckten so süß. Er würde sie nie wieder küssen können. Er hätte so gern noch mal ihre Augen gesehen. Ihre Augen würden ab heute für immer geschlossen bleiben. Niemals wieder würden sie sich öffnen. Er drückte sie an sich und neue Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er hatte ihr nichtmal sagen können wie sehr er sie liebte. Er verlor seinen geliebten Engel. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das er, das Wesen das er über alles liebte verlor. Er lebte so lange schon und jetzt traf er etwas das seine Einsamkeit vertrieb. Ihm freute brachte und jetzt starb sie. Er spürte es wie es zu ende ging. Das konnte er doch nicht zu lassen brachte er unter Tränen hervor. Seine Hand zitterte als er ihr den verband abnahm und sich über sie beugte. Bevor er vorsichtig sie in den Hals biss. Während er ihr Blut trank spürte er wie ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Er hatte noch Glück gehabt, eine Sekunde später und sie wäre bereits tot gewesen. Vorsichtig zog er seine Zähne aus ihrem Hals und schaute sie an. „Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, irgendwann." Er küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn, danach hob er sie hoch in seinen Armen und trug sie hinaus.

Er kam gerade im Erdgeschoss an als ihm Walter entgegen rannte. Als er Integra in seinen Armen sah wurde er kreidebleich. „Lebt sie noch?" fragte er ihn stockend. Alucard schüttelte den Kopf. Walter wurde schwindelig. Alucard wusste wie wichtig im Integra war. „Sie wird wieder aufwachen." Beruhigte er ihn. Walter hob seinen Kopf und starrte Alucard gerade zu an. „Du weist das ihr das nicht gefallen wird." Bemerkte Walter. Alucard nickte. „Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen, sie sterben lassen?" fragte er. Walter konnte Alucard keinen Vorwurf machen. Er hätte genauso reagiert. Na ja wenigstens musste sie sich so nicht mehr um Heiraten oder um einen Erben kümmern. „Das Anwesen ist weitest gehend gesäubert." Setzte Walter Alucard in Kenntnis und nahm nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von Integra. „Bring sie am besten hoch in ihr Zimmer." Fügte er noch hinzu. Er konnte es nicht verbergen, er war froh, das Integra wieder da sein würde. Ein Leben ohne seine kleine wäre kein Leben für ihn. Alucard grinste Walter an. Er konnte ihn nicht verstehen, Integra war 22. Und schon lange kein Kind mehr. Auch wenn sie nicht Walters leibliche Tochter war, behandelte er sie wie seine. Alucard lief Walter auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer hinterher. Vorsichtig bettete er sie in ihr Bett. Zusammen mit Walter zog er ihr die Jacke aus. Walter zog hörbar die Luft ein, Alucard erstarrte. Ihre Bluse war noch schlimmer von Blut durchdrängt wie ihre Jacke. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür erfüllte die schweigende Stille. In der Alucard und Walter Integra nur angestarrt hatten. Walter ging sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er sprach mit jemanden. Und kam dann wieder rein. „Alucard ich muss mich gerade um was kümmern. Passt du auf sie auf?". Alucard nickte, er sah Walter noch nach wie er den Raum verließ und wandte sich dann wieder Integra zu. Er strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. Ihre Verletzungen hatten sich bereits schon geschlossen. Sie musste schrecklich viel Blut verloren haben, alles klebte an ihr. Er konnte sie so nicht mehr sehen wie sie in ihren eigenem Blut lag. Es tat ihm weh. Er ging zu ihrem Schrank herüber und öffnete die untere Schublade. Er hatte ihr schon oft beim Umziehen zugeschaut, und wusste daher genau wo sie was hatte. Er trug die Sachen die er aus dem Schrank geholt hatte rüber zu ihrem Bett. Danach fing er an ihr die Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen. Er setzte sich neben sie und fing an ihr die Krawatte und das Kreuz auszuziehen. Eine Weile verging, bevor Alucard seine Hände hob und ihre Bluse aufknöpfte. Sanft zog er sie ihr aus. Es war das erstemal das er ihr so nah war. Ihre Haut kam ihm noch weicher vor. Vorsichtig öffnete er auch ihren Gürtel und zog ihr die Hose aus. Eigentlich hatte er hier aufhören wollen. Jetzt wo sie nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet vor ihm lag. Aber er konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihr lassen. Wie sie so vor ihm lag. Immer noch voller Blut aber so unglaublich schön. Ihr Körper war perfekt in seinen Augen. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihren BH und zog ihr auch noch den Slip aus. Jetzt lag sie komplett nackt vor ihm. Er konnte nicht weg sehen. Sie war so unglaublich schön. Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Haut. Das löste in ihm Empfindungen aus, die er nie für Möglich gehalten hätte. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und strich zärtlich mit seinen Lippen über ihre. „Mein wunderschöner Engel." Flüsterte er ihr zu.

Er hob sie sanft hoch und trug sie in das anliegende Badezimmer. Er hielt sie noch etwas im Arm, bevor er sie vorsichtig in die Badewanne legte. Wann hatte er schon mal die Gelegenheit sie so im Arm zu halten. Ihre weiche Haut zu spüren und ihre Veränderung zu einem Vampir zu beobachten. Langsam wusch er ihr gründlich das Blut vom Körper. Danach holte er weiches Handtuch in das er sie wickeln konnte. Äußerst Vorsichtig hob er sie aus der Badewanne und wickelte sie in das Tuch. Wie sie in seinen Armen lag, wünschte er sich, würde sie auch mal liegen, wenn sie wach war und dann liebevoll anschauend im einen Kuss geben würde. Aber das so was mal passieren würde, passierte nur in seinen Träumen. Traurig trug er sie in ihr Bett. Er zog die Überdecke, die voller Blut war weg und bettete sie auf das saubere Bett. Er starrte auf sie hinab. Wie sie so friedlich da lag, nur mit Handtuch bekleidet. Wie gern würde er sie umarmen. In die Arme schließen. Jede Stelle ihres Körper küssen. Sie streicheln und nie mehr los lassen. Das einzige was ihm Hoffnung gab, er konnte ab jetzt ihr immer dienen ohne das er Angst haben müsste um ihre Gesundheit. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und zog ihr das Handtuch weg. Er schaute sie wieder eine Weile an. Er konnte einfach nicht von ihrem Anblick lassen. Sie war das schönste was er jemals gesehen hatte. Mittlerweile sah er auch das durch ihre Umwandlung ihr Haar etwas weißer und weicher wurde. Ihre Haut zarter und feiner. Er kniete sich vor sie und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, ich werde dich immer lieben. Irgendwann wirst du auch mich lieben, wir haben die Ewigkeit." Versprach er der bewusstlosen. Wohlwissend das sie ihn nicht hörte. Er ergriff ihr frisches sauberes Hemd das er auf dem Nachttisch abgelegt hatte. Er hob sie erneut hoch und zog es ihr an. Er streichelte dabei ihre weiche Haut. Und konnte es nicht unterlassen ihr sanft den Hals zu küssen. Fast bedauerlich schloss er die Knöpfe des Hemdes. Er wollte sie nicht völlig nackt im Bett lassen. Es wäre ihr sicher unangenehm, wenn sie so aufwachen würde. Und außerdem hatte er Angst das er irgendwann seine Beherrschung verlieren könnte wenn sie weiterhin so verführerisch vor ihm lag. Er streifte ihr auch noch einen frischen Slip über bevor er sie zudeckte. Nur leider brachte das gar nichts. Ihr muskulöser Körper zeichnete sich nur noch mehr ab und ihm wurde fast schwindelig. Wie konnte ein Mensch, okay jetzt Vampir nur so schön sein. Er setzte sich neben sie und ergriff ihre Hand. Er starrte sie weiter an. Walter kam. Er konnte seine Aura spüren. Vorsichtig klopfte Walter an. Alucard hob den Kopf und starrte zur Tür. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Walter reagieren würde. Konnte es sich aber denken. Walter trat leise ein und ging dann direkt auf Integra zu. Er musterte sie etwas. Und schaute etwas schief Alucard an.

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?" fragte er ihn etwas rau. Alucard musste schmunzeln. Wenn es um seine Integra ging war Walter nichts gut genug. Und da war er sich sicher er, Alucard wäre es bestimmt nicht. „Sie war total voller Blut, ich konnte sie doch nicht so lassen", antwortete Alucard. Den Blick den Walter Alucard jetzt zuwarf stand dem von Integra im nichts nach. „Sie ist deine Herrin", warf ihm Walter an den Kopf. „Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen". Alucard schaute zu Integra. Sie schlief so friedlich. Walter baute sich vor Alucard auf. „Geh lieber, sonst vergesse ich mich."

Alucard stand ohne ein Wort auf und verschwand. Walter schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde ja noch was geben, wenn Integra das erfahren würde. Er zupfte die Decke zurecht und streichelte ihre Wange. Wenn sie schlief, erinnerte der Anblick ihn immer an Integra als sie noch ein Kind war. Integra war ein süßes, äußerst niedliches Kind gewesen. Aber Alucard ging eindeutig zu weit. Sie war immerhin seine Herrin. Er schaute ihr noch etwas zu wie sie schlief, bevor er selber ins Bett ging.

Alucard trat wenige Minuten nachdem Walter gegangen war aus dem Schatten. Für heute würde Walter nicht mehr nach ihr sehen. Das wusste er. Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Der Mond war wieder erstaunlich schön. Ein paar Minuten schaute er ihn noch an, bevor er die Vorhänge schloss und sich neben Integra ans Bett setzte. Ihre Verwandlung war nun vollständig abgeschlossen, es würde aber noch etwas dauern bis sie wieder zu sich kam. Solange würde er bei ihr bleiben.

Integra schlug die Augen auf. Sie blickte direkt die Decke an, gestochen scharf. Ohne Brille. Komisch. Sie fühlte sie lag im Bett. Wie konnte das sein, sie hatte doch gefühlt wie sie gestorben war. Diese Friedliche dunkle Stille in der sie geschwebt hatte. Sie tastete sich mit der Hand ab. Sie spürte keine Verletzungen und war nur leicht bekleidet. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte an sich herunter. Sie war total sauber. Normal hätte sie voll von Blut sein müssen. Langsam blickte sie sich um. Neben ihr saß Alucard und schaute sie neugierig an. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern. Wie sie von vielen Kugeln getroffen worden war, und als folge zu Boden ging. Wenige Sekunden später wurde alles Schwarz um sie. Aber sie hatte keine Verletzung gespürt, als sie sich abgetastet hatte. Alucard schaute ihr zu. Er hatte nur einen kurzen blick auf ihre Augen erhaschen könne. Sie hatten ihn überrascht. Sie waren nicht rot, sondern blau. Strahlend blau. Integra hob ihre Hände und schaute sie an. Sie waren strahlend weiß. Sie erschrak. Die Welt um sie rum brach zusammen. Alles glitt ihr aus der Hand. Sie schaute auf direkt in die rubinroten Augen von Alucard. Sie wollte ihn umbringen. Schlagen, erwürgen oder einfach nur töten. Aber anstelle sagte sie nur total ruhig und beherrscht. „Alucard, geh."

Alucard war sichtlich überrascht. Er hätte mit einem Wutanfall gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einer Beherrschtheit. Das passte nicht zu ihr. Besonders merkwürdig waren ihre Augen. Normal hätten sie rot sein müssen nicht blau. Er stand auf. Aber machte keine Andeutung zu gehen. Er räusperte sich etwas bevor er sagte: „Du wärest sonst gestorben das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Du durftest nicht sterben" Integra starrte völlig perplex nur ihre Hände an. „Geh einfach", wiederholte sie. Alucard hätte ihr gern geholfen, ihr alles erklärt. Sie getröstet in den Arm genommen, aber er fürchtete das sie ihm den Kopf abreisen wurde. Oder im schlimmsten Fall ihn rausschmeißen könnte. Sie hasste Vampire. Und jetzt war sie selber einer. Er hätte gern gewusst was in ihr vor ging. Er beschloss das es besser wäre sie erst mal etwas in Ruhe zu lassen. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Wie du wünscht. Wenn du was willst, oder was brauchst ruf einfach." Damit verschwand er im Schatten. Integra starrte nur ihre Hände an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war ein Vampir. Wie hatte das nur passieren können. Sicher sie hatte sich etwas gefürchtet zu sterben, aber nur kurz. Sie hatte sich schon mit abgefunden gehabt. Wie hatte er das nur tun können. Etwas kleines klares Tropfte auf ihre Hände. Etwas verwirrt starrte sie auf die Flüssigkeit. Sie war glasklar. Konnte es sein das sie weinte, sie hatte zuletzt geweint als ihr Vater gestorben war. „Oh Vater was denkst du jetzt nur von mir", flüsterte sie leise. Und fuhr sich mit ihren Händen über die Wangen und schaute sie wieder an. Sie waren feucht, eindeutig sie weinte. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Eine Sanfte Berührung an ihrer Schulter holte sie wieder aus der Realität zurück. Sie schaute auf und blickte in das Gesicht von Walter. Walter lächelte sie freundlich an. Normal hätte er mit roten Augen gerechnet, wie bei Seras. Aber nicht mit den blauen Augen, die Integra schon immer gehabt hatte. Er war hereingekommen als sie gerade ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben hatte. Er hatte sie in ihren Leben nur einmal weinen gesehen, und das war als ihr Vater gestorben war. Walter setzte sich neben sie. Integra wusste das Walter sich um sie sorgte, und er nicht wollte das sie in irgendeiner Weise traurig war. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Einmal als sie 8 Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte ihr Vater versprochen mit ihr einen gesamten Nachmittag Zeit zu verbringen. Leider musste er da dringend weg. Sie wusste noch genau wie sie damals am Fenster gestanden hatte und traurig auf das sich entfernende Auto gestarrt hatte. Walter nahm sie da an der Hand und während er mit ihr in die Küche gegangen war, hatte er ihr geklärt das ihr Vater den gemeinsamen Nachmittag nachholen würde. Hatte vor ihr eine Tasse heiße Schokolade gestellt und einen Teller Kekse. Danach hatte er mit ihr in ihrem Lieblingsbuch gelesen. Walter hatte immer sehr viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht, deswegen verwunderte es keinen das sie ihn als ihre Bezugsperson betrachtete. Walter schaute ihr zu wie sie nachdenklich an ihm vorbei schaute. Es kam ihm so vor als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken, weit weg. Er berührte sanft ihre Hand und drückte sie. Integra erwiderte es und lächelte Walter leicht an. „Etwas positives hat es, ihr braucht euch nun keine Sorgen mehr um eure Gesundheit machen." versuchte er sie trösten. Integra schüttelte den Kopf. Walter wusste was sie dachte, es war nur ein schwacher Trost. „Vielleicht sollte euch Alucard mal die Vorteile aufzählen." Schlug er vor. Integra schaute Walter finster an. Alucard. Oh ja Alucard hatte ja jetzt was er gewollt hatte. Jahre lang hatte er sie gefragt, sich über ihre Sterblichkeit lustig gemacht, sie deswegen geärgert und sogar sie verspottet. Jetzt hatte er sie einfach gebissen, nur weil sie im Sterben gelegen hatte und er nicht gewollt hatte das sie starb. Er hatte nicht gewollt das sie starb? Warum? Warum wollte er nicht das sie starb? Sie konnte die Frage die sie sich selber gestellt hatte nicht beantworten. Sie kam auf keine Lösung. So sehr Alucard sie auch ärgern konnte, so sehr war er auch immer für sie da gewesen. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Sie sah zu Walter hinüber der sie beobachtete. „Ich möchte meine Ruhe." Walter verstand den Wink. Er strich ihr übers Haar und stand auf. „Nehmt euch die Zeit die ihr braucht. Ich bin nicht weit weg". Integra nickte und wartete bis Walter gegangen war. Danach legte sie sich zurück ins Bett und starrte die Decke an.

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht tauchte Alucard aus dem Schatten auf und schritt langsam auf ihr Bett zu. Integra lag auf dem Rücken, ihr Gesicht war dem Fenster zugewandt. Das Haar lag wirr über die eine Gesichtshälfte. Es schien als würde sie schlafen, sie war aber wach, das spürte er. Sie dachte nach. Über ihn. Er musste grinsen. Er blieb vor ihren Bett stehen und wartete. Integra schaute auf als sie Alucard spürte. Er stand neben ihren Bett. „Was willst du?". Alucard beugte sich vor und legte etwas auf ihr Bett danach verschwand er wieder. Sie starrte die Stelle an wo Alucard bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Danach wanderte der Blick zu der Stelle, wo er etwas hingelegt hatte. Es war ein länglicher, dünner und breiter Gegenstand. Sie schaute weg, wollte es ignorieren. Doch ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu der Stelle. Genervt drehte sie sich auf die Seite. Warum schenkte ihr Alucard etwas. Und wozu? Vor allem was schenkte er ihr? Wollte er damit irgendwas bezwecken? Die Neugier brachte sie fast um. Sie könnte es sich ja mal kurz anschauen. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Hinweis. Sie drehte sich um und richtete sich auf. Es sah total harmlos aus, zaghaft griff sie danach. Es hatte eine glatte Oberfläche. Als sie es in der Hand hielt, sah sie, es war ein Buch. Alucard schenkte ihr ein Buch. Warum den das? Hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen? Okay sie liebte Bücher und las gern, aber deswegen hatte er ihr noch nie eins geschenkt. Warum jetzt? Sie las den Titel. „Engel dürfen nicht sterben." Integra zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Veralberte Alucard sie? Oder noch besser machte er sich über sie lustig? Was sollte das? Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie musste an den Satz von Alucard denken. „Du wärest sonst gestorben das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Du durftest nicht sterben". „Du durftest nicht sterben", wiederholte Integra leise in Gedanken. Er war fast gleich mit dem Buchtitel. Hielt Alucard sie etwa für einen Engel? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Was für ein Grund hätte Alucard den gehabt. Das war doch absurd. Sie tat das einzige was ihr im Moment logisch schien sie rief Alucard. „ALUCARD!". Sie wartete. Sie rief noch mal. „ALUCARD!". Doch er tauchte wieder nicht auf.

Alucard hörte ihre Rufe. Doch er rührte sich nicht in seinem Sarg. Er blieb wo er war. Er überlegte ob er zu ihr gehen sollte. Entschied sich dann aber anders. Er wollte ihr Zeit geben zum Nachdenken. Insgesamt rief Integra dreimal nach Alucard, bevor sie aufgab. Und Müde zurück in ihr Bett sank.

Eine sanfte Berührung riss sie aus ihrer Traumwelt. Schwer fand Integra den Weg zurück. Sie hatte in einem Licht geschwebt, die eine Ruhe und Stille ausgestrahlt hatte. War das die Welt in der sich ein Vampir zurückzog um zu ruhen? Warum wollte sie noch mal weg? Achja stimmt. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Walter beugte sich über sie. „Seid ihr wach?". Integra nickte, sie richtete sich auf. „Was gibt es den?" Walter verschlug es die Sprache. Als er sie so ruhend vorgefunden hatte, hatte er gedacht wie ein Engel. Ihr Haar war nicht nur heller geworden sondern auch sie waren durchzogen von einem silbernen Schimmer. Ihr Gesicht hatte solch einen friedlichen Ausdruck gehabt, wie nicht von dieser Welt. Walter musste sich zusammenreisen. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr schon arbeiten wollt oder euch erst noch etwas ausruhen?". Integra überlegte kurz. „Arbeiten." Walter nickte. „Wollt ihr etwas Frühstückten?" Integra griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel. „Nur eine Kleinigkeit". Walter verbeugte sich und ging aus dem Raum. Integra setzte ihre Füße auf den Boden.

Komisch, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die kühle des Steinboden pizzelte an ihrer Fußsohle. Es war ein angenehmes brickeln. Sie lauschte. Sie konnte die Mäuse im Keller und im Dachboden hören und sogar die, die noch draußen in unmittelbarer Nähe waren. Ihre Empfindungen waren für sie ungewohnt. Das interessante war aber, das sie ohne Brille sehen konnte. Was dachte sie da? Sie durfte Vampir sein nicht interessant finden. Sie stand auf und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Jeder Schritt weckte in ihr ein neues Prickeln. Als sie endlich vor ihrem Spiegel stand war sie sprachlos. Konnte das wirklich sie sein? Ihr Spiegelbild war total verändert. Das Haar war weicher, weißer mit einem silbernen Schimmer durchzogen. Sie hatte weder rote Augen noch Reiszähne. Sondern ihre normalen Zähne und ihre blauen Augen. Die Haut war weicher und feiner genauso wie ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihre Figur war unverändert genauso schlank wie immer, aber der Stoff ihres Morgenmantel schmiegte sich anders an ihren Körper. Er brachte ihn komplett Geltung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alles anziehen hätte können und nichts hätte ihre Weiblichkeit verbergen können. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, bewahrheitete sich ihre Befürchtung.

Langsam lief sie zu ihrem Büro. Das Anwesen lag unnatürlich ruhig. Bis auf die Mäuse und die Geräusche der Arbeiten der Bediensteten. In ihrem Büro wartete Walter schon auf sie mit einem Tablett. Als sie herein trat wartete Walter auf sie bis sie sich gesetzt hatte und schob dann das Frühstück vor sie. Integra konnte den Regen auf dem Rassen aufschlagen hören als es anfing zu Regnen. Walter schaute ihr zu als sie anfing zu essen. Er achtete schon immer darauf das sie alles aufgegessen hatte. Schon von klein auf an. Sie hätte damit gerechnet, das der Toast fad oder ungewöhnlich schmecken würde. Er schmeckte aber wie immer. Sogar die Marmelade schmeckte wie früher. Sie hätte damit gerechnet das normale Nahrung sie nicht zu sich nehmen konnte, aber sie wurde sogar satt von. Nachdem Frühstück hatte sie mit der Arbeit sofort angefangen zu arbeiten. Walter hatte ihr aufmerksam zugeschaut. Er nahm sich vor Alucard am Abend zu fragen ob das normal sei. Er räumte das Frühstück ab und schaute ihr noch kurz zu. Ihre Bewegungen waren auch geschmeidiger und fließender.

Alucard stand neben Integras Schreibtisch. Integra war wieder mal bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf ihren Armen, auf dem Tisch gelegt. Ihr Haar fiel ihr wie ein Schleier über das Gesicht und über den Rücken. Alucard war verwirrt. Sir hatte eine komplette andere Aura. Ihr Haar war leicht silbern. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Walter hatte ihm erzählt, das sie Nahrung zu sich genommen hatte und es ihr offensichtlich auch geschmeckt hatte. Zusätzlich fiel auf das sie Was normal für einen Vampir nicht sein konnte. Vampire konnten Nahrung zwar essen schmeckte aber total geschmacklos für sie gab es eben nur Blut. Er trat dicht neben sie und hob sie in seine Arme. Er schaute eine Weile auf die schlafende Integra hinunter. Danach senkte er seinen Kopf und küsste sie. Alucard bereute es nicht, das er sie gebissen hatte. Auch wenn er leicht besorgt war, das sie so gar nicht Vampirhaft war.

Sicher sie war unsterblich und er konnte ihr gewaltiges Kraftpotential spüren, das sie in sich trug. Sie stand ihm in nichts nach, außer dass sie ihre Kräfte noch nicht beherrschte und nichtmal kannte. Aber ein Vampir mit Weiß-silbernen Haaren? Er konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht erklären. War sie womöglich was anderes? Sie schien so friedlich in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig trug er sie aus dem Büro und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Ein Dimensionstor hätte er zwar auch benutzen können, aber irgendwas trieb ihn dazu zu laufen.

Alucard lief gerade die Treppe hinauf, als er in der Mitte etwas in Integras Bewusstsein spürte. Bevor er überhaupt wusste was passierte, schlug Integra die Augen auf. Integra hatte bevor sie aufgewacht war, einen starken muskulösen Körper an sich gespürt. Als die Augen geöffnet hatte, hatte sie erkannt das sie in Alucards Armen lag. Anscheinend war sie wieder mal bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen. Sie fühlte seinen Körper an ihrem. Irgendwie wurde ihr heiß. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste sich fragen wie sich sein Oberkörper wohl anfühlen würde und wie er ohne Hemd aussehen würde. Er war äußerst gut gebaut. Komisch, das ihr das jetzt erst auffiel. Sie spürte seinen Blick. „Lass mich runter!" befahl sie ihm. Alucard zögerte. Er hatte unbemerkt ihre Gedanken gelesen. In dieser Hinsicht war sie eben noch total unschuldig. Er konnte es nicht leugnen.. Er begehrte sie, er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihr, dass es an manchen Tagen schmerzte. „Lass mich runter!", wiederholte Integra. Alucard bedauerte es, dass er sie los lassen musste. Vorsichtig ließ er sie runter und stellte sie auf die Füße. Integra versuchte sich hastig aus seinem Griff zu Befreihen. Verfehlte aber eine Treppenstufe und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Alucard fing sie auf und hob sie wieder hoch in seine Arme. „Ich trag dich den Rest noch." Integra passte das gar nicht, aber egal was sie tat Alucard machte keine Anstalten sie los zu lassen. Sie musste unwillkürlich an das Buch denken das er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie fragte sich ob sie ihn fragen sollte ob er sie für einen Engel hielt. Sollte sie ihn wirklich fragen? „Deine Vermutung ist zur hälfte Richtung." Bemerkte Alucard leise. Integra fuhr hoch. Sie wollte ihn schon zusammenstauchen das er nicht immer ihre Gedanken lesen sollte. „Ich halte dich nicht für einen Engel. Du bist für mich ein Engel." Integra starte Alucard mehr als verblüfft an. Mittlerweile hatten sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht. „Ich freue mich, das du endlich den Weg der Unsterblichkeit gehst, dein Vater hätte den Schritt nie getan, denn...", weiter kam er nicht. Integra hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst die mehr als nur heftig gewesen war. Er taumelte leicht, in der es Integra schaffte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. Als sie Boden unter den Füssen hatte. Spürte sie schon die Tränen in ihren Augen und rannte sie in ihr Zimmer. Alucard wollte ihre Hand ergreifen und sie daran hintern. War aber nicht schnell genug. Integra knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und wollte einfach nur noch in ihr Bett. Viele Tränen flossen ihr mittlerweile über die Wangen. Sie weinte, sie sah kaum was. Deswegen war sie auch überrascht als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bett gegen etwas weiches lief. Als sie aufsah. Sah sie Alucard vor sich. Integra schaute Alucard erst verwirrt an bevor sie sich wieder fasste. Alucard streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, doch Integra wich zurück. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Denkst du ich weis nicht, das mein Vater sich im Grabe umdreht?" schrie sie ihn an. Alucard ging weiter auf sie zu. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wenn sie weinte. Er wusste das sie seinen Tod noch nicht überwunden hatte. Er war mal wieder ein Idiot. Integra wich noch weiter zurück. „So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint." Versuchte Alucard ihr zu erklären. „Ach und wie dann?" fragte sie schreiend. Alucard stellte sich dicht vor sie und schaute sie an. Sie weinte kein Blut, sondern Tränen so klar wie Glas. „Integra." sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein. „Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nun mal eben ein Idiot. Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Du hast den Schritt getan um Vollkommen zu sein. " Alucard strich Integra die Tränen von der Wange. „Weine nicht. Sei stolz." Er wollte ihr noch mal über die Tränennasse Wange streicheln als er auf seine Hände sah. Seine Hände waren von einer silbernen Schicht überzogen. Er schaute Integra ins Gesicht. Sie starte ihn schweigend an. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Er fing sie mit seinen Finger auf und beobachte sie. Auf Integras Wange war die Träne glasig. Sobald sie aber seine hand berührte wurde sie silbern. Integra bekam von dem nichts mit. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie brüchig. Alucard strich ihr über die Wange. „Deine Vater hatte Angst. Du hattest nie Angst. Sei stolz darauf." Integra starrte Alucard verwirrt an. „Wie er hatte Angst?". Alucard grinste sie an. „Dein Vater hatte Angst ein Vampir zu werden. Du hattest nie Angst davor. Du wolltest es nur nicht. Das ist ein unterschied." Erklärte er ihr sanft. Integra senkte den Kopf. „Alucard, mir wird das zu viel ich will ins Bett." Alucard nickt. „Wie du wünscht." Er verschwand im Schatten und Integra torkelte leicht zu ihrem Bett. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster den Mond an. Was war nur mit ihr passiert? Was ging mit ihr nur vor?

Alucard ging die langen Regale entlang. Er hatte einen Verdacht bekommen als er Integras Träne gesehen hatte. Es musste hier irgendwo sein. Wo war es nur? Er suchte noch mal alle Regale ab. Nichts. Mist. Vielleicht war es in der Geheimen Abteilung? Er glitt durch die Wand in die Geheime Bibliothek. Langsam schritt er die dunklen Gänge zwischen den Regalen entlang. An einem blieb er stehen. Irgendwie zog ihn etwas hierhin. Er nahm das Regal unter die Lupe. In einer hinteren Ecke verstaubt fand er was er suchte. Er zog das dicke Buch aus dem Regal und betrachtete es. Der dunkelrote Einband ließ erahnen wie alt es schon war. Es stammte aus der Zeit wo er selber noch ein Mensch gewesen war. Das Buch war relativ einfach in dunkles rotes Leder gewickelt. Es wurde von goldenen Schnallen zusammengehalten. Er setzte sich in die Verbogene Nische die mit einem Sessel ausgestattet war und schlug es auf. Nach kurzem Blättern musste Alucard grinsen. Irgendwie hatte er es ja schon immer gewusst, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Seine Integra. Er musste lachen. Das er da nicht gleich drauf gekommen war.

Feuer. Überall war um sie rum Feuer. Sie flog über den Fluten von sprühender Lava. Um sie rum herrschte eine erbitterter Kampf. Überall kämpften geflügelte Wesen mit Schwertern und ihren Kräften. Engel gegen Engel. Sie flog weiter. Viele fielen in die Lava und tauchten nicht mehr auf. Um sie rum herrschte Khaos. So viel Ruhe sie auch verbreiten versuchte. Sie schrie „Hört auf, bekämpft euch doch nicht." Doch keiner hörte. Die anderen griffen immer wieder an. Sie wurden zurück gedrängt. Von den anderen Engel wurden sie immer wieder zurück gedrängt. Sie hob ihr Schwert und griff an. Sie ließ ihre Gesamte Macht frei und zerstörte fast alle. Bis auf ihn. Er flog auf sie zu. Erschöpft hob sie ihr Schwert. Sie kämpfte lange. Doch eine Macht höher wie sie ergriff sie und hielt sie fest. Er rammte ihr sein Schwert in ihren Leib. Und sie starb. Durch eine List starb sie. Die Engel weinten um sie.

Mit einen spitzen Schrei setzte sich Integra in ihrem Bett auf. Sie starrte total panisch vor sich. Was war das? So etwas hatte sie noch nie geträumt. Zitternd stand sie auf und wickelte sich den Morgenmantel um. Sie hoffte das die kühle Luft ihr etwas Abkühlung verschaffen könnte oder sie wenigstens beruhigen konnte. Sie schob sie die Balkontür auf und trat heraus. Integra schloss die Augen und ließ die Nacht auf sich wirken. Die kühle Luft spielte mit ihren Haaren. Irgendwie hatte sie Lust die Arme auszustrecken. „Tue es doch, wenn du es willst." Drang eine Stimme an ihr Ohr. Integra schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Alucard. „Was machst du hier?" fragte Integra. Alucard schaute sie an. Seine Augen glühten in der Dunkelheit. „Ich habe mir den Mond angeschaut. Er ist besonders Schön heute." Integra drehte sich um und blickte hoch in den Himmel. Alucard schaute Integra an. „Warum bist du so aufgewühlt?" Integra schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist nichts. Nur schlecht geträumt." Alucard griff nach ihrer Hand. „Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen. Das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken." Integra warf Alucard einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Alucard ging vor ihr auf die Knie. „Herrin, bitte." Es war das erste mal das er um etwas flehte. Das war ihr neu. Schließlich nickte sie. Alucard stand auf und zog sie mit sich. Da er immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Als er mit ihr unten an der Treppe stand wo es nur noch Wiesen gab. Ließ er ihre Hand los. „Warum bist du so scharf darauf, mit mir spazieren zu gehen?" fragte Integra nachdem sie ein kleines Stück nebeneinander hergelaufen waren. Alucard lief ein paar Meter weiter bevor er ihr antwortete. „Ich mag es in deiner Nähe zu sein." Integra blieb stehen. Alucard drehte sich zu ihr um. „Warum?". Hackte sie nach. Alucard lief die wenigen Meter zu ihr zurück und stellte sich vor sie. „Ich mag dich." Integra blickte zu Alucard hoch. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört. Hatte Alucard ihr gerade gesagt das er sie mochte. Und deswegen gerne Zeit mit ihr verbrachte? „komm lass uns weiter gehen." Meinte Alucard und drehte sich um. Integra folgte ihm. Die restliche Zeit liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Bis Integra plötzlich an einer Wiese stehen blieb. Alucard folgte ihrem Blick. Sie starrte auf eine alte Eiche. Die ihre Äste verzweigt in den Himmel streckte. Alucard nahm Integras Hand und führte sie zu der Eiche. Er beobachtete sie. Integra streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte den Stamm des Baumes. „Sie ist so schön." Flüsterte Integra. Alucard setzte sich unter den Baum und wartete bis Integra sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile nebeneinander unter dem Baum, ohne das ein Wort fiel. „Ich bin kein Vampir, oder?" fragte Integra leise in die Stille hinein. Alucard starrte sie dieses mal überrascht an. Sicher, irgendwann wäre es ihr aufgefallen, aber so früh. Sie überraschte ihn immer wieder. Integra schaute in fragend an. „Wie kommst du darauf?" wollte Alucard wissen. Integra schaute als sie antwortete in die Ferne. „Ich fühle mich anders. Ich verspüre keinen Blutdurst und ich hab keine Merkmale eines Vampirs. Und an deinen Reaktionen". Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie im Angeblickt. Alucard legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie. „Es stimmt du bist kein Vampir, du hast aber die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie einer." Integra lachte bitter. „Und was bin ich dann?".

„Tut mir leid, ich kann dir das nicht sagen." Antwortete er ihr. Integra sprang auf. „Du hast mich gebissen, also kannst du auch sagen zu was du mich gemacht hast.". Alucard schüttelte den Kopf. Integra stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Dreckskerl". Sie wollte sich umdrehen und zurück zum Anwesen laufen. Doch Alucard war schneller. Er war blitzschnell aufgestanden hatte ihre Hände ergriffen und zog sie zu sich und drückte sie fest an sich. Integra wehrte sich, schlug nach ihm. Er ließ es zu. „Bitte, ich kann es dir nicht sagen" flehte er sie an. Integra hörte auf nach ihm zu schlagen und weinte. Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. Sie krallte ihre Hände fest in sein Hemd. Alucard ließ sie, hielt sie nur fest. Integra hatte nach einiger Zeit aufgehört zu weinen, sie lag in Alucards Armen und rührte sich nicht. Alucard ließ sie nach einer Weile los. Er zog sie mit sich, als er sich wieder an dem Stamm setzte. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und wickelte Integra darin ein. „Was soll das?" fragte Integra leise. „Ich will nicht das dir kalt ist." Antwortete er ihr und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Integra weigerte sich nicht, kletterte sogar als Alucard es andeutete selber auf seinen Schoss. Alucard war überrascht. Freute sich aber, legte seine Arme um sie und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil du es merken und spüren wirst. Was du bist. Aber zur rechten Zeit." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Integra erwiderte nichts.

Der Morgen brach an. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das dicke Geäst auf Alucard und Integra. Alucard hielt Integra immer noch in seinen Armen auf seinem schoss und streichelte ihr immerzu durch ihr Haar. Integra war vor geraumer Zeit eingeschlafen. Nachdem er sich mit ihr ausgesprochen hatte, hatten sie über vieles geredet. Irgendwann war sie dann eingeschlafen. Er konnte nur immer staunen, wie friedlich sie dabei aussah. Der Dämon hält seinen Engel in seinen Armen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf er lächelte.

Alucard hätte gedacht, dass er nie jemanden finden würde den er so sehr liebte wie sie. Sondern für immer verdammt auf Erden wandeln musste. Für immer. Über 500 Jahre lang war er einsam durch die Welt gezogen, immer nahe an der Verzweiflung. Als Bestrafung für den Tod des höchsten, reinsten und schönsten Engel, der durch seine Hand gestorben war. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Engels als er starb würde er nie vergessen. Selbst nach so langer Zeit verfolgte die Erinnerung ihn. Diese Pein, dieser Schmerz und der Kummer. Auch die Stelle wo der Engel in mit seinen Haaren beim Fallen berührt hatte, konnte er noch die Berührung spüren. Wie ein zarter Hauch hatten sie ihn an der Schulter gestreift. Alle paar Monate, wenn er in seinen Sarg schlief erlebte er den Augenblick immer und immer wie sie starb. Es war wohl Teil seiner Bestrafung. Das er nie vergessen würde wofür.

Der Wecker klingelte schrill. Etwas langsam öffnete Integra die Augen. Sie wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, bevor ihre Hand träge sich aus der Bettdecke schlängelte und ihn ausschaltete. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und streckte sich. Warum war sie in ihrem Zimmer? War sie nicht gestern Abend noch draußen gewesen? Hatte sie die Nacht nur geträumt, oder war das wirklich gewesen? Sie streckte sich und setzte sich auf. Etwas Rotes fiel von ihr. Sie schaute an sich runter. Ein Mantel. Alucards Mantel. Vorsichtig strich sie über den Stoff. Das glatte und weiche Material fühlte sich herrlich unter ihren Fingern an. Er musste sie damit eingewickelt haben. Also hatte sie nicht geträumt. Vorsichtig streifte sie ihn komplett ab und stieg aus dem Bett.

Als Walter an Integras Tür klopfte, war er überrascht, dass sie die Tür öffnete und ihm einen roten Mantel in die Hand drückte, der irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Alucards Mantel hatte. „Zurück an Alucard, bitte.", antwortete Integra auf Walters fragendes Gesicht und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei. Walter stand noch etwas perplex im Flur und fragte sich wie Integra bitteschön zu Alucards Mantel gekommen war.

Für Integra war es mal wieder Zeit für eine Truppeninspektion, die sie zwar nicht gern machte, aber sonst tat es ja keiner. Also blieb es an ihr hängen. Integra lief durch das Anwesen und öffnete die schwere Eichentür, die auf den Truppenplatz führte. Diese alten Türen verströmte jedes Mal einen leichten alten nussigen Geruch. Der Geruch erinnerte sie immer an etwas, zuordnen konnte sie es aber nicht so recht. Aber sie mochte ihn. Sie fühlte sich wohl. Nachdem sie ein paar Züge der frischen Luft tief eingeatmet hatte lief sie los Richtung Truppenplatz. Als Integra über die Wiese lief, schauten ihr viele Soldaten hinterher. Eigentlich alle. Sie stellte sich am Rande des Übungsgeländes und schaute etwas zu. Eine Truppe am Ende des Geländes schaute zu ihr herüber. Die Truppe bestand aus neuen Rekruten. Einer pfiff anerkennend und das Getuschel ging los. Ein etwas älterer Soldat ging zu der Truppe. „Was macht ihr denn hier für einen Lärm?", wollte er wissen. Einer der Soldaten deutete auf Integra. Der ältere Soldat fing an zu grinsen. „Ja und?", fragte er, er konnte es sich schon denken, was los war. „Ist die noch zu haben?" Ein anderer warf ein. „Ich hab noch nie so ein heißes Geschoss gesehen." Das Grinsen des Soldaten wurde breiter. „Vergesst es mal lieber gleich. An die kommt keiner ran. Und ihr schon gar nicht" Die Truppe fing an zu lachen. „Und warum?", fragten sie im Chor. Das Grinsen wurde so über dimensional breit, dass es schon abnormal aussah. „Weil das eure Chefin ist, Lady Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Die gesamte Truppe starrte wie erstarrt Integra an. Integra selber bekam davon wenig mit. Sie war zu sehr darauf fixiert die Truppe zu inspizieren. „Dennoch probieren geht über studieren. Ich würde gern wissen, wie die im Bett ist.", meinte ein besonders junger Soldat von mindesten 19 Jahren. Der ältere Soldat zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit dem Gedanken schaffst du es erst gar nicht bis in ihre Nähe.", antwortete er ihm. Der Junge Soldat grinste. „Wollen wir wetten?". Er gab seinen Helm einem seiner Mitsoldaten und marschierte zielstrebig auf Integra zu. Als er die Hälfte des Weges schon hinter sich hatte, erschien Alucard vor ihm und packte ihn am Hals. Langsam hob er ihn hoch. „Denk nicht mal dran.", zischte ihm Alucard zu. „Wenn du noch einmal so was vorhast, reiße ich dir jede Faser deines Körpers einzeln raus." „Versuchs doch!", erwiderte der Soldat. Alucard grinste und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Reißzähne. Der junge Soldat begriff, das hier war der Vampir, von dem einer der älteren mal erzählt hatte. Er ließ sich nur von Integra was sagen und machte alles und jeden zu Kleinholz der mit, für ihn bösen Absichten, in ihre Nähe kam. Er versuchte sich aus dem Würgegriff zu befreien, doch Alucard ließ ihn nicht. Er zog ihn sogar etwas näher zu sich. „Merk dir meine Drohung. Und reich es an deine Kumpels weiter."  
„Alucard, was machst du da?". Integra war unbemerkt hinter die zwei getreten. „Etwas Disziplin", kam es von Alucard grinsend. „Lass ihn runter!", befahl sie ihm. Alucard ließ den Soldaten los, hätte ihn aber lieber zerfleischt. Dieser machte sich eiligst aus dem Staub. Integra warf Alucard einen ihrer Blicke zu und marschierte dann zurück ins Anwesen. Alucard schaute ihr noch etwas hinterher. Im Grunde konnte er keinem böse sein. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr einer auch nur zu nahe kam. Sie gehörte ihm.

Mitternachts.

Integra rieb sich die Augen und ging die Treppe weiter runter zum Garten. Sie war oft hier. Hier konnte sie sich entspannen ohne zu erwarten, gestört zu werden. Sie folgte dem Hauptweg in die Mitte des Gartens. Hier standen so viele Rosensträucher. Sie liebte Rosen. Die Farben und die verschiedenen Düfte. Mit einem Wort unbeschreiblich. Sie beugte sich zu einem besonders schönen Strauch runter und roch daran.

Der 19 jährige Soldat hatte den Kopf gehoben, als er Schritte gehört hatte. Als er ein paar Wege von sich entfernt Integra vorbei laufen sah, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. So verbrachte er gern sein Freizeit Faulenzend im Grass liegen und dann noch seiner Traumfrau über dem Weg laufen. Wie er wusste, war der Vampir mit bei einem Einsatz. Also war sie wohl alleine hier. Er grinste. Leise folgte er ihr. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass so jemand wie sie solch eine Organisation leiten konnte. Sie war so unbeschreiblich schön. Er blieb stehen, als er sah, wie sie bei den Rosensträuchern stehen blieb und sich zu einem runterbeugte um daran zu riechen. Ihr Haar glänzte silbern im Mondlicht. Leise lief er auf sie zu. „Hey süße, so ganz alleine hier?" Integra richtete sich auf und schaute den Soldaten an, dabei hob sie eine Augenbraue. War das nicht der gleiche den Alucard fast umgebracht hatte? „Süße?", fragte Integra. Der Soldat grinste sie an. „Ja süße." Integra packte den Soldaten am Kragen und zog sein Gesicht zu sich runter. „Nenn mich noch einmal süße und du kannst mir glauben, dass du mehr gebrochene Knochen haben wirst, als du zählen kannst.", drohte sie ihm leise. Er grinste sie weiter an. Irgendwie hatte er Probleme, das zu glauben. „Och komm schon süße, hab dich nicht so.", flötete er ihr zu. Integra ließ ihn los und drehte sich um. Er dachte schon sie wollte gehen, als sie sich blitzschnell umdrehte und ihm einen Kinnhacken verpasste, der ihn ein paar Meter rückwärts taumeln ließ. Bevor er wusste was passierte, hatte sie ihm mit einem gezielten Tritt in den Magen quer durch den Garten gepfeffert. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, tauchte neben ihm ein roter Schatten auf. Der Vampir kniete sich zu ihm runter. „Na, macht es Spaß?", fragte er ihn grinsend. Der Soldat bekam Panik. Alucard spürte es und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er packte ihn am Hals und hob ihn hoch. Der Soldat fing an sich zu winden und versuchte sich aus Alucards Griff zu befreien. Integra trat aus dem Garten und lief auf Alucard zu. „Alucard, lass ihn in Ruhe. Ich glaube, er hat genug." Alucard erhob sich und folgte Integra, die wieder im Garten verschwunden war. Integra lief wieder zu den Rosensträuchern. Sie blieb an der Stelle stehen, wo sie auch vorher gestanden hatte. Alucard stellte sich neben sie und blickte sie an. Wie als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, sah sie auf. „Warum durfte ich ihm keine Lektion erteilen oder zumindest ihm etwas Angst einjagen? Oder findest du es etwa gut, dass dich jeder angraben will?" Integra konnte raushören, dass Alucard sauer war. Ein klein wenig sah sie es ihm auch an. Alucard war nicht nur Wütend sondern auch stink Eifersüchtig. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn jemand anderes seine Herrin begehrte. "Ich finde das eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht.", meinte sie grinsend zu Alucard. Dieser funkelte sie Böse an. „Warum bist du denn so sauer?", fragte Integra immer noch grinsend. Alucard beugte sich zu ihr runter, bis er ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht war. „Die sind nicht mal im Ansatz gut genug für dich. Aber, wenn du unbedingt willst. Bitte." Integra hörte auf zu grinsen und starrte Alucard entgeistert an. „Mir kommt es so vor, als wärst du eifersüchtig." Antwortete sie ihm. Alucard schenkte ihr einen Blick, der ihrem in nichts nachstand, drehte sich um und lief aus dem Garten. Integra lief Alucard hinterher, rannte fast. „Alucard, warte." Doch Alucard lief weiter. Integra stellte sich Alucard in den Weg. Er blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Er hatte seine Brille tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass sie seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, was sie ein klein wenig schade fand. Man konnte an ihnen immer den Gemütszustand sehen. Alucard schaute sie an. „Bist du es?", fragte Integra. Alucard musterte sie etwas. „Ich eifersüchtig, auf was denn bitte? Auf ein Wesen, das nicht mal weiß, was es ist. Noch nicht mal seine Kräfte kontrollieren kann. Ich finde das erbärmlich." Alucard konnte förmlich sehen, wie etwas in ihr zerbrach. Er ging wortlos an ihr vorbei. Integra stand wie erstarrt an derselben Stelle. Sie hatte gespürt, wie ihr Herz zerbrochen war. Es hatte sich angefüllt, als wäre ihr Herz aus Glas in tausend Teile zerbrochen. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz jagte durch ihren Körper. Wie als bohrten sich die Splitter durch ihr Fleisch. Wie in Trance fasste Integra an die Stelle, wo der Schmerz herkam, genau an die Stelle wo ihr Herz war. Sie schaute auf ihre Hand. Dunkles Blut quoll an den Seiten der Finger hervor. Ihr Schmerz explodierte.

Alucard war ungefähr 20 Meter von ihr entfernt stehen geblieben. Er schaute bitter auf das Gras. Es hatte nicht so boshaft klingen sollen, er hatte sie auch nicht verletzen wollen. Aber wozu Eifersucht einen eben Treiben konnte. Traurig schaute er ins Gras. „Ich liebe dich, Integra", flüsterte er leise. Wissend, dass sie es nicht hörte. Eine explosionsartige Welle aus purem Licht, die alles für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gerade zu, zu überrollen schien, jagte über den Garten. Er drehte sich ruckartig um. Von Integra fehlte jede Spur. Er lief zu der Stelle, wo sie bis gerade noch gestanden hatte. Das einzige was hier war, war aufgewirbelter Silberstaub. Silberstaub? Er streckte seine Hand aus. Ein Staubkörnchen blieb in seiner Hand liegen. Es verwandelte sich in flüssiges Silber. Das waren Tränen, schoss es Alucard durch den Kopf. Integras Tränen. Er starrte hoch in den Himmel. Sie war weg. Oben im Himmel bei ihresgleichen. Niemals würde er sie mehr wieder sehen. „Integra.", flüsterte er. „Komm zu mir zurück." „Bitte.", fügte er flehend hinzu. Doch der Himmel blieb schwarz. Er fiel schreiend auf die Knie. „INTEGRA!". Warum nur? Warum nur musste er ihr immer wehtun? Warum? Er schlug mit seinen Händen auf den Boden. Er konnte blutige Tränen an seiner Wange hinab laufen spüren. Ihm war es egal. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen tat so furchtbar weh. Wie lange er so auf dem Gras saß und nur weinte, wusste er nicht. Als es kurz vor Morgengrauen war, war er dicht dran, alles und jeden niederzumachen, was ihn im die Quere kam. „Du bist erbärmlich.", hallte es um ihn herum. Alucard wusste nicht woher die Stimme kam. Er schaute auf und sah sich um. Kaum 2 Meter von ihm entfernt stand ein junger Mann mir kurzen blonden Haaren, relativ schlicht gekleidet. Er hätte durchaus als Mensch durchgehen könnte, wenn da nur nicht seine strahlend weißen Flügel gewesen wären. Er musterte den Engel kurz, er erkannte ihn das war Aphraiel. Der Engel den Alucard weinend neben Fairiel gesehen hatte. Fairiel, die er getötet hatte. Alucard starrte auf das, was der Engel in seinen Armen hielt. Ein weiblicher Engel von solch einer Schönheit und Reinheit, wie es nur einen geben konnte. Das beckenlange silberne Haar wehte leicht im Wind. Alucard konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie anzustarren. Diese Figur, diese Formen, überperfekt konnte man es fast bezeichnen. Das Gesicht schien so zart und fein wie Seide. Aphraiel schaute missbilligend zu Alucard. „Du bist erbärmlich. Du verstehst einfach nichts. Du wirst ihr immer weiter wehtun. Jedes Mal ihr Herz heraus reißen. Wenn du ihr nicht sagst, was du für sie empfindest." Alucard wendete den Blick von Fairiel und schaute Aphraiel an. Plötzlich verstand er. Weil er ihr nicht sagen konnte und wollte, dass er sie liebte, tat er ihr weh. Er senkte den Kopf. „Gib mir Integra wieder zurück.", flehte Alucard ihn an. Aphraiel starrte Alucard eiskalt an. „Ich bin damit nicht einverstanden. Aber ich führe Gottes Wille dennoch aus, weil es sein Wille ist." Er ging langsam auf Alucard zu und beugte sich leicht zu ihm runter. Alucard verstand nicht so recht. „Nimm sie.", befahl ihm Aphraiel. Alucards Hände zitterten, als er Fairiel Aphraiels Armen abnahm. Sie fühlte sich so weich und zart an. „Der Himmel ist zu gefährlich für sie zurzeit, solange sie sich noch nicht selbst erkannt hat." Alucard sah auf und bekam nur noch mit, wie Aphraiel verblasste. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hielt wirklich Fairiel im Arm. „Warte, was ist mit Integra?", rief er dem Engel nach, doch dieser deutete auf Alucards Arme. Alucard verstand nicht, schaute aber zu Fairiel. Irgendwas passierte mit ihr. Das Silber wurde aus ihren Haaren gezogen und die Haarlänge verkürzte sich, ihr Körper veränderte die Formen. Entgeistert sah Alucard Integra in seinen Armen. Geschockt hätte er fast Integra fallen gelassen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, das Wesen das er über alles liebte, war der Engel, den er getötet hatte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er drückte Integra an sich. War das wieder eine von Gottes Strafen? Er streichelte ihr durchs Haar. Das war echt. Das war seine Integra. Aber sie war Fairiel. Wenn er ihr sagen würde, dass er sie liebte und sie ihre Erinnerung hatte, würde sie ihm nie glauben. Aber wenigstens war sie wieder da. Vorsichtig stand er auf und schritt mit Integra durch ein Dimensionstor. Er trat aus der anderen Seite heraus und stand in Integras Zimmer. Etwas zögerlich legte er sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Nach wenigen Sekunden hob er die Decke und kletterte zu Integra. Alucard hatte nicht wiederstehen können. Er zog sie an sich. Insgeheim versprach er sich, dass er es ihr diesmal sagen würde.  
Langsam kam Integra zu sich. Zuerst spürte sie nur etwas Kühles an ihrer Wange. Und ein leicht erdiger und süßlicher Duft stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie kannte den Geruch. Den kannte sie seitdem sie 12 war. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte. Das einzige, an das sie sich noch erinnern konnte, war Alucard und der Schmerz, der durch ihren Körper gejagte war und danach war alles schwarz. Etwas zögerlich öffnete sie die Augen. Sie sah direkt vor ihrem Auge ein weißes Hemd. Etwas verwirrt hob sie den Kopf. Sie blickte in das besorgt aussehende Gesicht von Alucard. Das er ihr so nah war hätte sie nie erwartet, aber das erklärte die Kühle und auch die Intensität seines Geruchs. Sie senkte den Blick und versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Alucard zog sie nur fester an sich. „Bitte Integra hör mir zu." Integra schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nichts von ihm hören. Alucard ließ sie los und griff, bevor sie es gemerkt hatte, nach ihrem Gesicht. Er nahm es in seine beiden Hände und zwang sie so ihm anzuschauen. „Integra, du denkst, ich bin eifersüchtig? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie eifersüchtig ich bin." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Bitte, vergiss, was ich sagte, das war nur die Eifersucht, die in mir sprach. Ich ertrag es nicht, wenn jemand anderes dich anfasst oder auch nur mit schmutzigen Gedanken in deiner Nähe ist.", erklärte Alucard flehend weiter. Alucard flehte selten. „Warum tust du mir immer weh?", fragte Integra leise. Alucard ließ ihr Gesicht los und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich." Integra zuckte zusammen. Verarschte er sie? Das konnte er ja wohl kaum ernst meinen. „Ich meine es ernst.", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken und küsste sie. Integra schaute ihn, nachdem Alucard seine Lippen von ihren gelöst hatte, geschockt an. Wie sollte sie reagieren? Sie hatte so was ja noch nie gehabt. Alucard strich ihr sanft über die Wange und holte sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. „Hör auf dein Herz.", flüsterte er ihr zu. Integra entspannte sich leicht. Sie wusste, was ihr Herz ihr sagte. Alucard. Alucard. Alucard. Alucard. Alucard. Wie, als hätte er es gelesen, umarmte er sie.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Integra die Umarmung erwiderte und legte ihre Wange an seine. Alucard strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. Das war mehr, als eine Bestätigung. Integra krallte sich an ihn. Alucard verstand nicht sofort. „Was ist denn?", fragte er sie. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie krallte sich nur noch fester an Alucard. „Es tat so weh." Alucard strich ihr übers Gesicht. „Was denn?" „Mein Herz.", antwortete sie ihm. Alucard gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, ich werde dir nie mehr wehtun."

Walter schritt zügig den Flur entlag, in Richtung Integras Zimmer. Normal arbeitete sie schon längst um diese Uhrzeit. Aber da sie nicht im Büro aufgetaucht war, machte er sich sorgen. Entweder sie war krank, was nun wirklich nicht mehr passieren würde, oder ihr war was passiert. Höflich klopfte er an ihre Tür. Nichts. Hinter der Tür blieb alles ruhig. Leise öffnete er die Tür, mit den schlimmsten Vorahnungen trat er ein. Das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln. Schnell durchquerte er leise den Raum und zog einen Vorhang auf. So das Licht ins Zimmer fallen würde. Ein leichtes morgenrot erhellte den Raum. Walter drehte sich um und schaute auf das Bett. Sein Monokel fiel ihm von der Nase vor Schreck. Im Bett lagen ineinander verschlungen Integra und Alucard und schliefen friedlich. Walter setzte sich das Monokel wieder auf. Das ging eindeutig zu weit. Was bildet sich dieser Vampir eigentlich ein. Das positive war aber, dass sie beide noch bekleidet waren, zumindest mit Hemd und Hose. Was Walter etwas beruhigte. Da offensichtlich nichts weiter passiert war. Aber dennoch Alucard war Integras Diener und gehörte definitiv nicht in ihr Bett. Auch wenn ihm der Blick von Alucard, wenn er Integra angesehen hatte oft aufgefallen war. Dieser Blick hatte etwas leicht verliebtes und trauriges. Er wusste nicht ob Alucard lieben konnte oder sich sogar verlieben. Auf eine Bettgeschichte war er bestimmt nicht aus, da war sich Walter sicher. Alucard war einfach nicht der Typ für so was. Im groben war das aber ein Bild für die Götter. Alucard hielt Integra fest an sich gedrückt. Ein Arm hatte er unter ihr und die Hand dazu lag auf ihrer Taille. Der andere Arm umarmte sie. Integra war an Alucard gekuschelt, ihr Gesicht lag auf seiner Brust wie eine ihrer Hand. Mit dem anderen Arm umarmte sie ebenfalls Alucard. Das Bild sah so friedlich aus. Die Decke war etwas runtergerutscht. Walter trat leise an das Bett heran und zog die Decke wieder hoch. Er nahm sich fest vor später mal mit den beiden Herrschaften reden zu müssen. Zumindest mit dem männlichen Part. Den irgendwie konnte er kaum sich vorstellen das Integra auf so eine Idee gekommen war. Leise schloss er den Vorhang wieder und trat aus dem Zimmer.

Alucard wachte als erster auf. Es war irgendwann abends. Das konnte er an der Luft riechen. Er konnte auch fühlen das etwas in seinen Armen lag. Alucard öffnete die Augen. Integra, entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Anscheinend waren sie beide eingeschlafen. Alucard wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Zu groß war die Angst, das Integra aufwachen konnte. Neben ihr zu liegen war so schön. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen und kostete jeden Moment voll aus. Ihren Körper so nah an seinem zu spüren, göttlich. Seine ganzen Sinne schrieen nach ihr, wie sein Körper auch. Sie gab ihm Erlösung. Sie war seine Erlösung.

Vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken, drückte er sie sanft in die Kissen, so das sie auf dem Rücken lag. Langsam beugte er sich vor bis er auf ihr lag. So bei ihr zu liegen, oder gar auf ihr, hätte er sich niemals erträumt. Sanft streichelte er ihr über das Gesicht, bevor er zärtlich mit seinen Lippen über ihre strich. So weich, so zart, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich kaum noch halten und küsste sie ziemlich wild. Was zur folge hatte, dass Integra aufwachte. Leicht geschockt schaute sie Alucard an. Alucard war viel zu nah bei ihr, viel zu nah. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Brachte er traurig heraus. Integra schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sich die Lage an in der sie lag. Alucard lag auf ihr. Es fühlte sich aber irgendwie auch schön an. Alucards Hand lag auf ihrer rechten Wange und streichelte sie sanft mit dem Daumen. Alucard richtete sich auf. Sanft umfasste er ihre Hände und zog sie zu sich, so das sie ebenfalls im Bett saß. Nur mit dem Unterschied das Alucard auch noch auf ihr saß. Er hielt Integra fest und beugte sich zu ihrem Gesicht runter, zärtlich küsste er sie. Integra erwiderte den Kuss langsam. Für sie war es neu. Das war alles neu. Alucard wusste das er die Sache langsam angehen musste. Er wollte sie nicht überrennen. Oder sie zu etwas zwingen was sie nicht wollte. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter ihr Hemd und streichelte ihre Haut. Integra fühlte ein kühles Prickeln dort wo er sie berührte. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und schaute sie an. „Ich will dich zu nichts drängen, wenn du es nicht willst, sag es." Integra nickte, umfasste seinen Kopf und zog sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn. Alucard ließ sich nur zu gern dazu hinreisen sie zu küssen, während er ihr Hemd aufknöpfte.

Erschöpft kuschelte sich Integra an Alucard. Alucard legte zögerlich schützend den Arm um sie. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie hatten es wirklich getan. Er strich Integra das Haar aus dem Gesicht und schaute sie an. Sie schien so friedlich. Es musste sehr anstrengend für sie gewesen sein. Niemals in seinen Träumen hatte er sich das so intensiv vorgestellt. Er wollte niemals mehr jemand anders nur sie. Ab jetzt gehörte sie ihm für immer. Integra war erschöpft, sie hatte Angst gehabt, aber es war unvergleichlich gewesen. Es hatte ihr gefallen. Auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht so ganz verstand. Irgendwie veränderte sie sich. Früher hätte sie Alucard dafür geköpft. Und jetzt füllte es sich gut an und sie ließ es zu. Alucard umfasste ihre Hand und streichelte sie. Integra lächelte ihn erschöpft an. Sie konnte seine Lippen und seinen Körper noch immer auf ihrem spüren genauso wie er. Er kuschelte sich an sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Schlaf etwas, du bist müde mein Engel.". Integra schaute Alucard noch kurz an, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und sich der Müdigkeit hingab.

Eine sanfte Berührung weckte sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Müde öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht von Alucard. „Was ist den?" brummte sie. „Willst du nicht aufstehen?" fragte er sie grinsend. Integra rieb sich die Augen und schaute auf die Uhr. 9 Uhr morgens. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. Sie hatte einen gesamten Tag verschlafen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ohje was Walter nur denken würde. Sie durfte sich bestimmt eine Predigt anhören. Alucard zog sie zurück ins Bett. „Wir sehn uns heut Abend." Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie noch mal bevor er verschwand.

Integra füllte sich komisch. So hatte Walter sie noch nie angesehen. Er war herein gekommen, mitten in der Arbeit und hatte sie nur angesehen, mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Gib es was?" fragte Integra Walter. Da sie langsam seinen vorwurfsvollen Blicken nicht mehr stand halten konnte. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm immer wie ein Kind das von ihrem Vater für etwas getadelt wird. Genauso wie jetzt gerade. Er hatte den Blick schon immer bei ihr eingesetzt. Walter räusperte sich etwas. „Ihr seid seine Herrin!" brachte er aufgebracht heraus. Integra verstand. Oh oh das konnte noch was werden. Jetzt würde ihr Walter eine Standpauke halten. „Ihr seid zwar unsterblich, aber das entschuldigt noch immer nicht euer Verhalten. Alucard in eurem Bett? Geht es euch gut? Wenn das die Queen wüsste." „Sie weis es aber nicht, und wird es auch nie erfahren. Danke Walter." Unterbrach sie ihm. Für Walter war es das Zeichen das er gehen sollte. Sie war sauer das konnte er ihr ansehen. Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und trat leise aus der Tür. Okay mit ihr reden hatte nichts gebracht. Er musste später unbedingt mit Alucard reden.

Integra schob eine Akte in die nächste Ecke und wieder zurück. Die Arbeit war fertig. So und was jetzt, fragte sie sich. Raus könnte sie nicht. Walter würde bestimmt dann wieder so ein Gespräch führen, wie vorhin. Sie legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme und döste leicht etwas vor sich hin. Sie musste an die letzte Nacht denken. Hätte sie wirklich mal gedacht das es soweit kommen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht mal in ihren Träumen. Okay sie hatte Alucard schon immer gemocht und er hatte sie auch fasziniert. Das er eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte, konnte sie auch nicht leugnen. Aber ab und wann kam es ihr doch so vor, als kannte sie Alucard schon länger als sie ihn tatsächlich kannte. Es konnte zwar nicht sein, aber sie hatte so was im Gefühl. Konnte es sich aber auch nicht wirklich erklären. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie fast gedacht sie hätte schon einmal gelebt. Wie absurd. Wiedergeburt. Hahaha. Sie war nun wirklich nicht diejenige die an so was glaubte. „warum den nicht?" Integra schreckte hoch und blickte sich um. Neben ihr kniete Alucard und schaute von unten zu ihr hoch. Alucard hatte es gespürt wie sie sich langweilte. Und schlafen konnte er auch noch später. Aber Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen war ihm einfach lieber. Integra schob den Stuhl etwas zurück auf dem sie saß und schaute Alucard an. „Ich kann nun mal nicht dran glauben", antwortete sie. Alucard stand auf und stellte sich vor sie, das wird noch bestimmt interessant, dachte er. Er umfasste mit seinen Händen die Stuhllehnen, langsam beugte er sich zu ihr vor. „Wie erklärst du es dir dann?" flüsterte er ihr zu bevor er sie sanft küsste. Integra vergrub eine ihrer Hände in seinem Haar, mit der anderen Hand zog sie Alucard an seinem Hemd weiter zu sich runter. Es gefiel ihr wie er sie küsste. So zärtlich und sanft und doch voller Leidenschaftlich. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm geborgen. Alucard liebte ihre Gedanken, so unschuldig und rein. Wie lange er sich schon nach ihr gesehnt hatte, an ihrer Seite zu sein und jetzt war es soweit. Alucard wollte sie grad in einen noch tieferen Kuss reißen, als sie unterbrochen wurden durch ein klopfen an der Tür. Zeitgleich trat Walter ein. Alucard hatte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft sich von Integra zu lösen. Alucard und Integra starrten geschockt den in der Tür stehenden Walter an. Walter trat ohne zu zögern ein setzte das Tablett mit dem Tee ab und deutete Alucard an ihm zu folgen. Alucard schaute Integra an Diese schien total zu einer Säule erstarrt zu sein. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Das entlockte Integra ein lächeln. Alucard folgte Walter hinab in den Kerker. Als Walter die Tür hinter Alucard schloss und sich vor ihn stellte, wusste Alucard bereits was jetzt kommen würde. „Sie ist deine Herrin. Lass deine Hände bei dir!" Walter passte es nicht was er gesehen hatte. Ganz und gar nicht. Wenn es nach ihm ginge könnte Integra noch gut ein paar Jahre warten bevor sie mit Männern was anfing so um die 10-20 Jahre. „Sie will es aber." Verteitigte sich Alucard. Walter hielt dies für unmöglich. „Du hast sie manipuliert. Das würde sie nie freiwillig mit sich machen."

Alucard schaute Walter leicht verärgert an. Wie konnte Walter nur so blind sein. „Ich zwinge sie zu nichts. Das war ihre eigene Entscheidung." „Das glaube ich nicht, du bist ein Vampir! du bist wahrscheinlich jetzt der Held unter deinesgleichen weil du die Leiterin der Hellsingorganisation verführt hast" unterbrach Walter ihn. Alucard hätte Walter am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Wie konnte er ihm überhaupt so was zutrauen. „Warum unterstellst du mir so etwas? Traust du ihr etwa nicht zu, dass sie eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann?" Walter wurde blass. „Hör auf sie zu bevormunden." Fügte Alucard hinzu und verschwand. Walter schaute stumm die Stelle an, wo gerade noch Alucard gestanden hatte.

Alucard tauchte hinter Integra auf, die gerade ihre Bluse aufknöpfte um sich etwas hinzu legen. Er umfasste sie von hinten und umarmte sie. Integra fuhr unbeirrt fort mit ihrer Arbeit. „Was wollte er den?" fragte sie. Alucard legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und schaute ihr zu. „Er hat was gegen uns." Antwortete er ihr leise und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Er würde sie nie mehr los lassen, egal was Walter machen würde. Integra ließ ihre Hände sinken und drehte sich um. Sie schaute Alucard an. „Es ist meine Entscheidung." Alucard nickte und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Er wird's irgendwann verstehen." Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Vorsichtig streifte er ihr das Hemd von ihrem Körper und zog sie zum Bett.

Müde ließ sich Integra in die Kissen fallen. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles. Alucard beugte sich über sie und schaute sie leicht sorgenvoll an. „Alles Okay?" Integra nickte nur. Alucard legte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich. Integra legte ihren Kopf auf Alucards Brust und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Haut entlang. Alucard hob seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre. Er genoss ihre Nähe. Integra war göttlich. Er konnte gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Integra gefiel es, er konnte es jedes Mal spüren wie sehr sie es liebte. „Ich liebe dich Integra, flüsterte er ihr zu. Integra hob schwach den Kopf und lächelte Alucard an. „Ich dich auch." Alucard könnte es spüren wie sie einschlief. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und legte seinen Arm um sie. Ihre nähe ließ in ebenfalls einschlafen. Was ungewöhnlich war für ihn.

Integra wurde ruckartig aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen. Sie schreckte hoch und bekam gerade noch mit wie Walter Alucard aus dem Bett zerrte. „Wage es ja nicht noch Mal ihr so nahe zu kommen sonst reis ich dir dein Herz mit meinen eigenen Händen raus." „Walter hör auf." Schrie Integra Walter an. Doch Walter ignorierte sie gänzlich und schleife Alucard aus ihrem Zimmer. Integra wickelte sich in das Lacken und rannte Walter hinterher. Walter war mittlerweile draußen im Flur angelangt. Er warf Alucard gegen die Wand. „Wie kannst du es nur überhaupt wagen?" schrie er ihn an. Integra drängte sich an Walter vorbei zu Alucard. Und stellte sich zwischen die zwei. „Walter hör auf." Versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen. Aber Walter zog sie von Alucard weg „Ihr seid nicht bei Sinnen." „Walter" protestierte Integra entrüstet. „Was denkt ihr euch den?" brüllte er mittlerweile Integra an. Integra war überrascht. Sie hatte Walter noch nie so sauer erlebt, und angebrüllt hatte er sie noch nie. „Ich liebe ihn doch." Brachte Integra hervor. Walter dachte er höre nicht recht. Was hatte sie da gesagt. „Wie bitte?" fragte Walter verwirrt. Das Alter machte sich wirklich zu schaffen, er hatte doch tatsächlich gehört wie Integra sagte sie liebte Alucard. Das konnte doch nicht sein. „Ich liebe ihn." Wiederholte Integra. Walter holte aus und verpasste Integra eine Ohrfeige die nicht nur äußerst Schmerzhaft war sondern auch regelrecht durch die Gänge halte. Integra schaute geschockt Walter an. Doch dann fasste sie sich. „Was bildest du dir ein?" brüllte sie Walter an. „Ihr habt euch den Teufel ins Bett geholt. Euer Vater würde sich ihm Grabe umdrehen." Alucard hatte das ganze sich mit abstand angeschaut, mittlerweile war er auch angezogen. „Sie ist nicht wie ihr Vater. Sie trifft ihre Entscheidungen selber." Versuchte Alucard Integra aus der Schusslinie von Walter zu holen. Doch Walter drehte sich nur zu Alucard um und funkelte ihn an. „Ich bleibe nicht hier, wenn ihr weiterhin mit ihm euer Bett teilt" erklärte Walter mit einem fast schon mörderischen Blick. „Das kannst du nicht" brachte Integra stotternd hervor. „Und ob ich kann." Erwiderte Walter. „Du verlässt mich, nach all dem Jahren nur weil ich meinen Diener liebe?" fragte sie brüchig. Walter nickte und warf Alucard einem vernichtenden Blick zu. Alucard konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen, er musste sich einfach einmischen. Er stellte sich hinter Walter. „ Du kannst mir nicht weis machen, das du sie wirklich verlässt, deine Integra?" brachte Alucard aufgebracht hervor. „Du kennst sie seit ihrer Geburt." Fügte er hinzu. Walter drehte sich zu Alucard um. „Anscheinend hatte sie sich ja für dich entschieden. Schönes leben noch." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Walter um und lief dem Gang entlang. „Walter, warte" schrie Integra und wollte ihm nach doch Alucard hielt sie fest. „Er kommt wieder. Er lässt dich nicht alleine. Dafür liebt er dich zu sehr." Versuchte Alucard Integra zu beruhigen. Integra sackte in sich zusammen und weinte. Alucard hob sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Bett zurück. Danach nahm er sie in seine Arme. Integra konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Walter ging wegen Alucard. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Walter war für sie wie ein Vater. Was sollte sie ohne ihn nur machen?

Walter war in sein Zimmer gelaufen und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu. Seine Hände zitterten. Er wusste das Alucard recht hatte. Er konnte seine Integra nicht alleine lassen. Aber hier bleiben konnte er nicht. Er würde ihr nur eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Er schaute auf seine rechte Hand hinunter. Er konnte es kaum glauben er hatte Integra damit eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er hatte sie in den gesamten 22 Jahren kein einziges mal geschlagen. Etwas zögerlich packte er ein paar Sachen zusammen, er würde mal ein paar alte Freunde besuchen gehen. Bis sich hier alles abgeflacht hatte. Er hatte große Probleme die Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er musste immer an Integra denken. Seine Integra. Er warf noch mal zögerlich einen Blick zurück bevor er sich auf dem Weg machte.

Integra sprang die Stufen runter und lief auf Walters Tür zu. Sie blieb davor stehen. Zögerlich klopfte sie an. Keine Reaktion. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Der Raum war leer. Sie trat ein und schaute sich um. Sie hatte ihn überall gesucht. Und nun war er auch nicht hier. Er konnte nicht wirklich weg sein. Anscheinend aber doch. Integra starte die leeren Schränke an. Er war weg. Er war wirklich weg. Ihr Walter. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie spürte wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen nachgab. Ihr entglitt alles. Er war weg. Sanft wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. „Du hast gelogen" brachte sie unter Tränen hervor. Alucard hob sie hoch und legte sein Gesicht an ihre Wange. „Es tut mir leid. Jeder irrt sich mal." Tröstete er sie. Vorsichtig brachte er sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Alucard kuschelte sich an sie und streichelte ihr über ihr von Tränen nasses Gesicht. „Keine Angst, er lässt dich nur kurz allein. Er kommt wieder." Integra schüttelte den Kopf. Alucard zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werde für dich immer da sein." Flüsterte er ihr zu. Integra schlang ihre Arme dankbar um Alucard und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Er liebt dich, wie seine eigene Tochter. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, nicht zu wissen wie es dir geht." Flüsterte er ihr zu.

Wie recht Alucard damit hatte. Walter dachte die nächsten Tage nur an Integras Wohlergehen. Geht es ihr gut? Was macht sie jetzt? Läuft alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit? Wer kümmerte sich drum, dass sie auch immer alles aufaß? Integra hatte schon immer Probleme mit dem Essen gehabt. Man musste immer aufpassen das sie etwas zu sich nahm. Deprimieret lief Walter weiter durch den Park. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er etwas spazieren gehen würde, könnte er sich ablenken. Aber er dachte auch jetzt an Integra. Was wohl daran lag, da er sie oft begleitet hatte, wen sie zum Verwaltungsgebäude der Stadt durch genau diesen Park gelaufen war. Traurig setzte er sich auf eine Bank unter einen Kirschbaum und schaute sich seine Schuhspitze an. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, er hätte sie nie alleine lassen dürfen. Sie aß bestimmt nicht richtig. Langsam hob er den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die Wege des Parks wandern. Er vermisste sie so schrecklich. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal ob sie mit Alucard was hatte oder nicht, solange er bei ihr sein konnte. „Meine kleine." Entfuhr es ihm und er schaute sich wieder im Park um. Er beobachtete fröhliche Familien und etliche Liebespärchen wie sie fröhlich durch den Park liefen. Er wusste das Integra niemals eine glückliche Familie haben würde. Dafür war ihr Leben als Leiterin der Hellsingorganisation schuld. Was wäre wenn Alucard sie glücklich macht? Walter schüttelte sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Niemals. Traurig schaute er weiter durch den Park. Sein Blick blieb bei einer jungen Frau hängen die gerade auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war. Ihr Gang glich dem von Integra. Seiner Integra. Er sah genauer hin. Das weißblonde Haar und die Haltung das war Integra. Freute stieg in ihm auf. Er sah seine Integra. Aber als er genauer hinsah, wich die Freute entsetzen. Integra war offensichtlich total übermüdet und sie war sehr dürr geworden. Sie aß wohl überhaupt nichts. Ein schwarzer großer Hund lief neben ihr her und folgte jedem ihrer Schritte. Alucard, schoss es Walter durch den Kopf. Er ließ sie wohl gar nicht mehr aus den Augen. Hätte er wahrscheinlich bei dem Zustand auch nicht gemacht. Er konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Langsam stand er auf und ging den Weg zu Integra und Alucard. Als Alucard Walter spürte drehte er sich um. Er sah wirklich Walter auf sie zu kommen. Er schien besorgt. Alucard war froh, das Walter auftauchte. Er wusste das Integra seit dem Tag an dem Walter weg gegangen war nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Aber er hat es nicht geschafft sie zum Essen zu bekommen. Er lief vor Integra und setzte sich vor sie. Integra blieb stehen und starrte auf Alucard hinab. Sie verstand nicht wirklich was los war. Alucard war ihr sowohl als Vampir als auch als Hund ein Rätsel. „Dreh dich um." Raunte ihr Alucard leicht zu. Integra verstand nicht, folgte aber Alucard Weisung und drehte sich um. Sie blickte direkt in Walter Gesicht. Er stand mittlerweile hinter sie und musterte sie besorgt. Die freute die sie empfand konnte sie nicht beschreiben. Ihr Herz sprang ihr bis zum Hals. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, bevor sie aber ansetzte hatte Walter sie schon mit seinem drohenden Blick betacht. Und ihre freute schwand. Sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollten. „Seid ihr noch bei Trost?" schrie er sie an. Integra zuckte zusammen und ging instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Angst in ihrem Blick sprach Bände. Alucard knurrte Walter an. Walter schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Ja du auch", wandte er sich an Alucard. Alucard zuckte mit den Ohren in alle Richtungen als Walter ihn angesprochen hatte. Walter richtete danach wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Integra. Er funkelte sie Böse an. „Schaut euch an, ihr seht krank aus! Habt ihr überhaupt etwas gegessen. Ihr spielst mit eurer Gesundheit, das ist euch wohl egal." Er wandte seinen Blick Alucard zu der sich um Integras Füße geschlängelt hatte. „Und du willst mit ihr zusammen sein und bringst sie noch nicht mal dazu dass sie isst." Alucard senkte den Blick und kuschelte sich an Integras Bein. „Ich bring es nicht über mich, sie zu etwas zu zwingen." Kam es zögerlich von dem Hund. Alucard hätte es wirklich nie über sich bringen können, Integra zu etwas zu zwingen. Er liebte und respektierte sie zu sehr dafür. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen wenn sie etwas tat was sie nicht wollte. „Integral braucht aber gerade jetzt jemand der sie zu etwas bewegt. Das müsstest du doch auch mittlerweile begriffen haben." Tadelte Walter Alucard. Walter konnte Alucards Sanftmut nicht verstehen. Der große Vampir vernichtet innerhalb weniger Sekunden alles was er wollte, aber seine Herrin gegen ihren Willen zum essen zu zwingen, das brachte er nicht über sich. Gedanklich musste er den Kopf schütteln. Alucard war eben Alucard. Er beobachtete ihn wie er sich als Hund an Integras Bein kuschelte und sich vor ihren Füßen zusammenrollte. Es kam ihm so vor als wollte er um jeden Preis ihre Nähe und das hatte er. Integra sah auf Alucard herab, der vor ihren Fußen lag. „So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Ihr kommt sofort ins Anwesen und dann esst ihr was, keine Widerrede!", an Walters Stimme erkannte sie das er wirklich keine Widerworte duldete. Es gab selten Dinge wo er so reagierte, und das war immer nur dann der Fall, wenn es um ihre Gesundheit und um ihr wohl ergehen ginge. Er packte Integra am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her zurück zum Anwesen. Alucard lief neben Integra her. Er hoffte das Walter sie dazu bewegen würde das sie endlich etwas essen würde.

Integra zum Essen zu bewegen war weit aus schwieriger als Gedacht. Sie weigerte sich. „Ich mach euch ein Angebot, ihr esst und ich bleib hier." Integra schaute Walter mit großen Augen an. Er blieb wenn sie aß? „Du bleibst wirklich?" hackte Integra nach. Walter nickte und hielt ihr erneut den Teller hin. „Auch wenn ich weiterhin mit Alucard...?" sie ließ den Satz absichtlich unausgesprochen. Walter nickte erneut. Zögerlich nahm sie den Teller und fing an zu essen. Ein großer Stein fiel von Walters Herz und mit frohem Herzen sah er ihr zu wie sie aß. Er war anscheinend wirklich der einzige der sie zum Essen bewegen konnte. Walter wusste nicht woher sie ihr gestörtes Essverhalten hatte, führte es aber auf ihre unruhige Kindheit zurück. Obwohl, wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte. Eigentlich war es nur verständlich so richtig gezeigt hatte es sich erst nach dem Tod ihres Vaters. Aber auch vorher hatte es schon Anzeichen gegeben. Sie hatte keines Falls eine normale Kindheit gehabt, sie war oft allein gewesen, hatte nur eine richtige Bezugsperson gehabt, ihn. Der Vater immer am arbeiten und die Mutter nie gekannt. Das adelige Kinder oft vernachlässigt wurden, war leider eine allzu grausame Wahrheit. Besonders leid hatte es ihm immer für Integra getan. Sie war so ein braves Baby gewesen. Hatte kaum geschrieen, und füttern ließ sie sich da auch schon nur noch von Walter. Er hatte probiert soviel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen wie nur möglich, aber immer hatte er auch keine Zeit gehabt. Mit der Zeit wurde Integra auch immer einsamer. Umso älter sie wurde um so stiller wurde sie. Sie war ein lebhaftes Kind gewesen, aber mit einer Ruhe und Stille an sich die schon beunruhigend war. Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass sie irgendwann Schäden davon tragen würde. Als ihr Vater starb, war nur noch Walter für sie wichtig gewesen. Das wusste er nur zu gut. Auch wenn sie ihren Vater oft nie gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn geliebt und jede Minute die er mit ihr verbrachte hatte. So eine Kindheit hinterließ Schäden, für Integra war an dem Tag ihre Welt zerbrochen. Sie hatte zwar ihren Vater oft kaum gesehen, aber dennoch war er ihr Vater gewesen. Integra hatte danach sich eine Fassade errichtet die sie vom Rest der Welt abgeschottet hatte. Äußerlich war sie eine starke eisige selbstbewusste Person die wusste wie der Hase lief und sich nicht hinters Licht führen ließ. Aber er, Walter wusste wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah. Eine zerbrochene einsame Seele die jeden Tag nach Hilfe und Liebe schrie, die immer kurz vorm Verzweifeln war.

Doch ihre Hilferufe drangen nie nach draußen, wurde im Keim ihrer Fassade erstickt. Es gab nur eine Person die es jedes Mal schaffte das ihr inneres nach außen kam. Alucard. Wenn er sie reizte, neckte und ärgerte gab sie immer aus ihrem tiefsten inneren Herzen contra. Diese Leidenschaft die dann immer in ihr aufloderte und drohte alles zu verschlingen, war das einzige was sie davor bewahrte, das sie komplett zerbrach. Aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet gab es wohl noch jemand der ihr inneres kannte und sie davor bewahren wollte.

Wenn er sie jetzt so betrachtete konnte man kaum glauben, das ihr inneres so aussah. Das einzige was etwas verriet. Waren ihre Augen. Diese tiefblauen Augen die so tief waren wie der Abgrund der sich dahinter verbarg. Wie hatte er sie nur verlassen könnten? Er wusste doch was er ihr damit antat. Dennoch hatte es ihm nicht abgehalten. Integra legte den Löffel auf den Teller und reichte ihn Walter. Walter konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen, er nahm den Teller und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Danach lief er um den Tisch herum. Vorsichtig und sanft legte er seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie. Integra erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie liebte Walter wie ihren Vater. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon gewünscht das er sie in den Arm nahm. Er mochte es nicht besonders, wenn sie nichts aß. Deswegen passte er auch immer so auf. Sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, deswegen aß sie immer in seiner Nähe. Er schien danach immer so Stolz. „Integra, ich liebe dich mich wie meine eigene Tochter. Bitte achte auf deine Gesundheit." Flüsterte er ihr zu. Integra vergrub sich in Walters Armen. „Ich liebe dich auch wie meinen Vater." Antwortete sie ihm. Walter ließ Integra nach einer Weile los. Bevor er den Teller wieder mitnahm strich er ihr noch liebevoll über den Kopf. Das lächeln das sie ihm schenkte erwärmte ihm sein Herz und er nahm sich vor sie öfters in den Arm ab jetzt zu nehmen.


End file.
